Deathberry Reunited
by justbeingDazed
Summary: This is how he felt not seeing her everyday her dark violet eyes just a memory, this is how she got stronger hoping she would one day see his carrot top head...first fanfic on bleach! Based around chapter 423! Summary sucks, but the story is good!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! My first fanfiction of bleach and can i just say this was inspired to **SPOILER ALERT! Do Not Read if u haven't read the manga and YOU were WARNED!** Ichigo and Rukia's reunion with each other after so long! So this is my first chapter i added a few lines from the manga for inspiration and also note i do not own bleach all credits go to Titi Kubo who is taking his sweet time in finishing the series. So on to the first chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Deathberry Reunited<em>

_Starting around Chapter 423_

_~One~_

_Beep…Beep…Beep…._

He groaned in annoyance as his hand moved from under the covers to the alarm clock by his bed hitting it softly as the beeping stopped. He lay back looking up at the ceiling, it was just another day to everyone else, but to him it was just another reminder of what he lost.

"Good Morning! Ichi-go!" Isshin greeted his son downstairs ready to give him a hug, when Ichigo grabbed him in a headlock squeezing tightly.

"Morning." Was all Ichigo said.

"Oh, nice move son, you blocked Dad's hugs…can you let go now I can't breathe." He said is face turning a slight blue.

"Ichigo, breakfast is ready." Yuzu said.

"Oh yeah." Ichigo said as he let go of his Dad, who was already passed out on the floor. Karin was already sitting at the table eating her bowl. She looked up to see Ichigo thank there younger sister a smile on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes. Karin sighed. 'Well at least he's trying to act normal.' She thought to herself remembering how after everything was going back to normal Ichigo just wasn't the same anymore. Karin knew what it was that was taking Ichigo so long to get back to his old self, but she knew that it was impossible. The brother who sacrificed everything for the safety of his friends, and family was now a fallen warrior, and his shield that kept him up all this time was gone.

"I'm leaving now." Ichigo said leaving his bowl somewhat empty as he grabbed his bag and left. Karin sighed as she looked at Yuzu's concerned expression after their older brother, and then at their unconscious Dad who was still passed out on the floor. 'If only things were like they use to be.' She thought to herself.

She wasn't the only one who thought that as Ichigo walked slowly to school it felt like his feet were dragging themselves to the location; it was a routine he's had to deal with for the past seventeen months. 517.426448 days have gone by since the last time he saw a ghost, fought a hollow, more importantly the last time he saw the person who changed his world. He didn't like thinking about that person much he even stopped referring to that person as anything else but a person. If he said that person's name or even possibly remember the way they'd stare at him with those eyes that seemed to suck him in. He scowled in annoyance; there he was thinking of that person when was he ever going to learn?

"Ichigo!" he looked up to see both Keigo and Mizuiro up ahead waiting for him.

"Yo." Ichigo said as they all fell into step with him and began talking to him.

"Did you hear their opening a new amusement park this weekend, we should all go." Keigo was saying excitedly like ever, Ichigo wonder if his friend either drank a lot of caffeine to stay like that or he was really that hyper all the time.

"Sounds good I might bring a date." Mizuiro said pulling out his phone, probably checking to see who out of all the number of girls he had on the phone he should bring.

"Really Mizuiro, can't you go anywhere without bringing a girl?" Keigo whined out making Ichigo sigh, but he had a smile on his face nonetheless, even after everything that's happened he was just glad that his friends knew about the battle and how Ichigo had saved everyone. None of them asked any questions but they didn't have to. They all knew what Ichigo had to give up, they saw it in his eyes every time he either smiled, or laugh. He may act happy to everyone around him, but it never reached his eyes like it used to.

"What do you say Ichigo let's go to the amusement park this weekend?" Keigo asked. Ichigo just shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me." Was all he said as he continued walking never seeing the looks on his friends face, both knew it was still hard on Ichigo getting back to his normal life, but Ichigo never really had a normal life to begin with being able to see spirits at a young age, to him it was like starting all over again, and he didn't know how to deal with it.

"Ichigo did you bring Tekken, the new one's coming out soon and I'm going to get angry if you didn't bring it." Tatsuki told him right when Ichigo entered the classroom.

"Yeah i brought it, shut up already." Ichigo said as he opened his bag, but stopped when he noticed his soul reaper representative badge sticking out from one of the inside pockets of is bag. He paused his hand on Tekken as he just stared at the old badge.

"What are you staring at? I knew it you forgot it." Tatsuki said looking inside his bag only to have Ichigo push her back giving her Tekken.

"Don't have to be so annoying I brought it." He said handing it to her as he went to his seat. Tatsuki watched him go a frown on her face. Even though his attitude was the same like always, he was still different— to Tatsuki the way Ichigo was acting reminded her of back then when his Mom died he was just so lost and out of it. Tatsuki sighed going to her seat hoping her friend would just cheer up again, he was no longer a soul reaper anymore he could live a normal life that he wanted what more did he want?

Ichigo wasn't even paying attention to the class at all, since he got back to school his grades had improved with all the free time he had for studying now instead he looked at the badge in his hand.

'Since I lost my powers it stopped working being nothing more than a useless slab I forgot I put it in my back after i…' Ichigo cut off. He closed his eyes, the last time he held the badge was when he was trying to force to himself out of his body in spirit form, but it didn't work Angrily he threw it at the wall cursing at it, and then he'd just pick it up again trying to find a way to see if it'll work for just a moment, just so he could get a message across to Soul Society—to her. There he went again, thinking of her when he shouldn't be at all but he knew he couldn't help it. He could never forget about that person who waltz right in and changed everything about him. If it wasn't for the badge Ichigo would have thought everything was a dream that the Soul Society didn't even exist that he just conjured it up in his non-creative mind and that hollows weren't even real, but they were. Everything that happened to him was all real, and the badge was proof of that but not only that it was also because he could never forget the person who came in and stopped the rain from falling. Rukia.

"Hey Ishida where you going!"

"Nurse's Office." Ishida said as he ran down the hall Ichigo watching him out of the corner of his eye, after he lost his powers Ishida was now responsible for defeating the hollows with the help of Chad. Ichigo just hoped the four eyed wasn't going to get in trouble with Soul Society.

Ever since that day…Rukia hadn't come back to Karakura Town.

"So any plans for the future?" Keigo asked Ichigo, they were up on the rooftop like normal; Ichigo looked down at his friend who was sitting down leaning his face against the bars.

"Like college? Not really isn't it a bit too early thinking about that." Ichigo said.

"Not really a college advisor is coming next semester; our future is just around the corner. What you scared with your grades you're not going anywhere?" Keigo asked teasing Ichigo who scowled at him.

"Shut up I was busy with stuff, and my grades are good now." Ichigo said drinking his juice box. Another reminder of what he's lost Ichigo looked out at the sky in the beginning he just had to worry about where the ghost's he had to ignore, then it was the hollows and the so many other enemies that came after that and now here he was with another problem, college.

"Wonder what Rukia's been up to lately." Keigo said out of the blue. Ichigo looked down at his friend in annoyance.

"Where did that come from?" he asked.

"You'd think she'd come visit us after everything that happened." Keigo said pouting.

"Not really, she's not the representative of the town anymore it's normal." Ichigo said looking out at the town.

"Aren't you lonely without her?" Keigo asked looking at Ichigo who was staring out at the sky, his face serious.

"No, why would I be." Ichigo said as he turned around heading to the door. "For the past sixteen years I finally get to live in peace with the normal life I've wanted." Keigo watched him go; he agreed with him, he never wanted to have any more dangerous experiences like that again. Ichigo walked down the stairs trying to keep his face looking serious then losing control of his emotions when Keigo said her name. For years he never thought of using his abilities as a living, or by helping someone, he just longed for a life were he couldn't see them, and now he had it. He just wished he could take it all back now, for just a second, no for just a day he wished he could have back his abilities to see the spirits just so he could see Rukia again, just for a moment. He shook his head angry now, stupid Keigo breaking down his self-control the next time he saw him he was going to knock him out. Right when school ended Ichigo was the first one out not even bothering saying good-bye to his friends, they all noticed him leaving but no one said anything to stop him. It was Ichigo who had to get himself out of the depression he was in; they didn't know whether to even call it a depression they just wanted their friend back.

Ichigo was in his room studying and doing his homework like he always did, he sighed as he turned his head to his closed closet. He stood up and went to stand in front of it, and then opened it. There was nothing in it, not even the blankets that were once there. He had Yuzu take them all out after that day, he felt like they were mocking him and he couldn't stand that. Ichigo touched the closet bed, it was cold under his hand but other times he would swear that it would be warm as if someone really was sleeping inside his closet but each time he checked, it was empty like it's been ever since she left. Angry, Ichigo slammed the closet door shut with such force the whole house shook. Downstairs Yuzu washed the dishes letting the tears fall down sniffling softly; next door Karin sat in the living room watching a soccer game she let out a sigh picking up the remote as she raised the volume. In his office clinic Isshin sat at his desk, even though he wasn't home he could hear the commotion coming from his son's room. He played with the packet of cigarettes in his hand tempted to start smoking again, but he made a promise to his wife and he was going to keep it, he just hoped their son would be able to move on with his life again.

Ichigo was puffing angrily, sweat coming from his forehead his room wasn't destroyed like it normally was, his books were on the floor, his homework scattered everywhere. His lamp was on the floor unlike the last one it didn't break when he threw it against the wall. Ichigo fell to the floor breathing heavily his back against his bed. At least this time he didn't flip his bed like he did the other time, or like the time he broke his window. He covered his eyes with his hand taking a deep breath that person was already in his mind, her deep violet eyes piercing his thoughts burning through his mind, the soft scent that always caught his nose whenever they fought close together sweet vanilla with the hint of lavender.

"Damn, I thought I could forget move on with my life I just can't." he told himself softly. Normally by this time Kon would pop out and tell him he was an idiot for letting her go, that he should have stopped her, but Kon was no longer staying in his room. After the last outburst he had Ichigo took it out on the small stuffed animal telling him Rukia was never coming back, that she forgot about everyone and she was better off without them. Kon took it to heart since Rukia was his Nee-san and all. So now the stuffed animal slept with Yuzu in her bed, all the better Ichigo thought but still, he did miss Kon's advise at times. Ichigo could still remember that day like it was yesterday waking up and she was the first person he saw after the final battle.

_Ichigo woke up surrounded by his four friends but it was only one person his eyes locked on to, violet eyes staring back at him._

_"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted seeing Ichigo wide awake. He sat up immediately looking at Rukia who smiled at him softly. _

_"Whoa where am I, is this my room?" he asked looking around and sure enough it was his room._

_Orihime was crying softly embarrassed that she screamed out loud while everyone had stayed so calm Rukia patted her head at the same time calming the young girl as she stared at Ichigo._

_"You've been sleeping for a whole month now Ichigo." Rukia told him. He looked at her surprised a whole month?_

_"Oh yeah, my powers." He said touching his chest, the whole room suddenly went gloomy at the mention of Ichigo's powers. Rukia looked at him, not knowing how to display her facial expression._

_"Kisuke told us about you losing your powers." She told him. Ichigo looked at her; he should have known that damn Kisuke would have told them, he saw Rukia's face even though she was trying not to show him how she was feeling he already knew by just that one look._

_"He did huh? Looks like I have to give back that representative badge now." He said. Rukia's face turned serious._

_"You've already gone through the first stage that brings pain, loss of consciousness and of course the reverse flow of time that your body experienced being the precipice world. Your hair's gone back to its original length not because we cut it, that's when you lost your soul reaper power." She told him, Ichigo look at his spiky hair and sure enough it was no longer the long length that he once had it._

_"You're now in the second stage with your reiatsu being stabilized and waking up, you're remaining spiritual power will completely disappear soon." Rukia said softly. Ichigo looked at his bed, and then at his friends all staring at him with a gloomy expression._

_"Yeah I thought so." He said everyone giving him shocked expression, mostly Rukia._

_"Why aren't you surprised?" she asked him. He just shrugged looking at her._

_"Figured it would after everything…can I go outside?" he asked._

_Ichigo walked out of the house looking around, it still looked the same to him, and everything was quiet. He looked around, he couldn't sense any spiritual presence at all, he heard a step coming towards him, Rukia stood in front of him; he could barely sense Rukia's when she was so close to him. His powers where slowly fading right in front of him. Rukia stepped forward her face looking at him with a soft smile on her face._

_"So, this is goodbye. Ichigo." She said. Ichigo looked at her the same smile on his face._

_"Looks like it." He said. Rukia's faced turned to her teasing look that annoyed the hell out of him._

_"What's with that pathetic sad face, you might not be able to see me but I'll be able to see you." She said with a smirk on her face. Ichigo looked at her annoyed running his hand through his short spiky hair._

_"What the hell, that doesn't make me happy at all, and I'm not making a sad face!" he exclaimed._

_Rukia had her arms crossed to herself, he could see she was clutching herself tightly, and that's when it happened, she began to fade right in front of him starting from her feet, and working its way up. _

_"Tell everyone I give them my best." Ichigo said softly._

_"I will." Rukia replied. Before completely disappearing she looked right up at him, her expression was one Ichigo could never forget her face opened up all the vulnerability that she felt her face showed what that moment was causing her to feel, she was sad no not only sad she didn't want to leave just like he felt after this they were never going to be able to see each other again, or talk to each other. This was the worse day of both their lives. _

_"Bye Rukia." Ichigo whispered just as she was gone from his sight._

_"Thank you." He said out loud to the empty air knowing full well that she heard him. He turned to look at his friends who were giving him grim expressions he suddenly felt a soft breeze, he looked around but it was still quiet around him. He knew Rukia had just opened up a senkaimon, he saw his friends waving at thin air and he knew she was gone his close friend was gone. That night after having an awkward dinner with his family and then later knocking out his Dad with a single punch he climbed the steps towards his room. His room was no longer the same to him, it was empty to him without her presence, he heard sniffling coming from his closet; he opened it to see Kon curled up holding a white pillow to him mumbling in his sleep Nee-san. Ichigo shut the closet door shut, and turned around when he saw it. On his desk was a carving of chappy the rabbit, there were two of them, one of them had a scowl on its face with spiky hair, the other had a single bang between its eyes a smirk on its face. Ichigo couldn't help it, he laughed. He laughed so hard that he lost control as he turned around and punched the wall screaming out in anger; this wasn't how it was supposed to end. He turned back his fingers trailing the Rukia chappy, even with everything she still managed to see right through him, that was why she was so special to him._

Ichigo tried not to scream out in anger hitting his fist against his desk, he should have told her. He should have told her how much she meant to him; all the times they spent together how she was the only one who could get him to focus when it came time to fight. Ichigo's shoulders slumped down, never did he have to admit defeat, but with this there was nothing he could do.

"Rukia, you were more than my friend I hope you knew that before you left." He said softly as he just sat on the floor looking right up at his ceiling.

Outside Karin stood in front of his door; she had heard the whole incident including him calling out her name again. For the past year Karin stood outside her big brothers room every time he had his breakdowns, she knew that the one he just had wasn't any bad, and it seemed he didn't break anything this time, which was a good thing. Karin heard him moving inside, probably picking up whatever he threw around. Karin looked at the closed door again before moving down the hall. Yuzu was passed out on the coach; their Dad was still working late. Karin sighed as she walked out closing the door shut behind her. She wished there was something she could do to help her brother but every time she asked him it was always the same answer, but she wasn't going to give up she owed it to her brother. Karin looked up at her brother's room; her brother had sacrificed everything for her, and their family. She was going to try and help him and she knew just where to go as she ran down the street never seeing the figure that stood on a light post watching her brother's room with sad eyes.

* * *

><p>And there you have it my very first chapter! I hope everyone liked it like i said i used some chapters to create my inspiration also adding a few things of my own, and if your wondering if it's Rukia staring at him through his window theres only one way to find out, and thats to review! Please REVIEW!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for all the story alerts and author alerts you guys made my day! And thanks for the reviews i really wanted to capture how Ichigo could have felt after losing his powers and never seeing Rukia again! I also got my inspiration from this youtube video of ichiruki it got me into writing this story!

Music Inspiration: **Guardian Angel**-Abandon All Ships

The song was my inspiration! i actually have lots of songs that inspire me to write a chapter i'll post them up just so you guys get a feel where i get my ideas from!

Sorry this chapter is very short compared to the first one my mind went blank towards the end but it's still a good one i promise! Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><em>~Two~<em>

"_How long are you gonna sleep for Ichigo? I'm gonna wake you up with my fist!" he shouted at him angrily._

_"Will you wake up already, Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asked him coldly._

_"You fool! Wake up Ichigo!" she shouted at him._

"Wake up!" a deep voice shouted right in front of him, that Ichigo woke up raising his leg up just as his Dad flew over him out the window that Ichigo had left open. He sighed shaking his head as his Dad held on tight to the edge.

"Hey are you stupid! What would you do if I fell, or worse died!" his dad shouted at him frantically.

"How would I know, if you died I guess you'd just go to soul society I'll feel bad for them having you there." Ichigo said as he changed his clothes.

"Oh, you finally said its name you're moving on son." Isshin said until Ichigo came trying to force his Dad to let go of the window edge.

"Like you'd actually die falling from only two stories, because of you I had a weird dream now hurry up and fall already so you can apologize later." Ichigo said. Now this caught Isshin's attention.

"Weird dreams, like what?" he asked. Ichigo stared at him confused; now that he thought about it he couldn't remember it exactly.

"Weird right when I mentioned it I forget." Ichigo said confused.

"Whatever it was it must have been because of this room! What did you have a party in here; oh did you have girls in here, my son you dog!" Isshin shouted happily only to have Ichigo hit him over the head with his fist causing his Dad to let go of the window edge as he fell landing in the bushes.

"That's my son." Isshin cried out in pain. Ichigo growled in annoyance shutting his window. Man, was his old man annoying in the mornings, but he did have a point. His room was a disaster; he got so tired that he didn't even bother cleaning up the mess he made. He bent down picking up his books shoving them in his bag, and placing the lamp back on the desk next to the chappy drawing. His eyes lingered at them both, mostly at the Rukia chappy.

"Stupid, your drawings still suck." He said softly his fingers brushing the bang on the chappy rabbit. That morning it felt like any other day, but Ichigo couldn't help like something was off, sure he had crazy dreams after the battle and everything but still this one felt way off then it normally did. He knew it was important just by the way he kept thinking about it. 'Damn it this is seriously going to bug me.' He thought, and then stopped. At the corner of the street there stood a small vase with flowers, he looked at it in deep thought. Normally by now he would be able to see the spirit and ask it why it hadn't moved on, but since he couldn't there wasn't a reason he should even be standing there. He did move the vase closer to the wall so that no one could knock it over, when he stood up he blinked, he could have sworn he saw someone turn the corner from where the vase was, but there was no one standing anywhere near the vase. Ichigo groaned.

"Idiot, like I want to start seeing ghosts." He said. Shaking his head, he just continued to go straight to school.

"Ichigo!" Keigo shouted as he ran down the hall ready to pounce on him, until Ichigo's fist connected with his face.

"It's too early for this." Ichigo said as he continued to walk to his class while Keigo lay on the floor holding his bloody nose whining like a little baby. Ichigo set his stuff on the desk and sat down.

"Alright everyone settle down." Ochi-sensei said as she entered.

"Hey sensei, why not skip the lesson today?" someone said in the front, making the entire class laugh except for Ichigo who wasn't paying attention like usual.

"Now if I did that I wouldn't be able to introduce you to our new student." Ochi-sensei said smirking at everyone who just went quiet.

"Well then now that I have your attention I'd like to introduce to you to our new member." Ochi-sensei said moving her hands in a dramatic gesture to the door. When the new student entered all the guys immediately began drooling while the girls looked envious. Only Chad and Tatsuki had their guard up.

"Class this is Takahashi Asami." Ochi-sensei said at the young girl who now stood in front of the class, she had dark black hair that looked pure like the night sky; her eyes were so light they almost looked like snowflakes. She smiled at everyone causing the class to sigh, Tatsuki couldn't help roll her eyes but she kept her eyes on the girl up front, something wasn't right with her. She didn't know what it was, but after everything that's happened she knew that she had to trust her instincts, and right now they were telling her that girl was trouble. Chad sensed it too; he just hoped it wouldn't cause any of them any trouble.

"Please take care of me." Asami bowed. Ochi-sensei pointed to the empty seat which happened to be by Ichigo. Everyone watched as she walked down the aisle, of course except for Ichigo who was looking out the window still trying to figure out why he couldn't remember his dream in the first place, it was important that much he got, he couldn't help think it was some sort of message, but from who, Rukia? No it couldn't be after all this time why would she try and contact him now, was something happening at soul society? All of this was just driving him insane, maybe it was that vase just seeing it there, and maybe sensing a spirit he knew it shouldn't get to him, but it did. He didn't even listen to Ochi-sensei lecture, and when it was time for lunch Ichigo stood up mumbling to Chad that he had to go find Ishida. Again, he failed to notice the new girl staring after him; he grabbed Ishida by the shoulder locating him in the hall as he dragged him up the roof the entire time Ishida was protesting.

"Cut it out Ichigo! Would you mind telling me what this is all about?" the four-eye Quincy asked fixing his glasses.

"I need to know, has there been an increase in hollows lately?" Ichigo asked. Ishida looked at him with wide eyes, and then he turned serious noticing that Ichigo wasn't playing around here, he really was asking about hollows.

"Not that I noticed, all have been showing up but none more than usual." He answered. Ichigo nodded his brows falling down then his dream couldn't be related to the hollows, than what could it be?

"Ichigo, if you don't mind me asking what brought this up you never ask about the hollows." Ishida said. Ichigo shrugged scratching the back of his hair.

"It's nothing, I had a dream and I thought it could be related to hollows but I guess not." Ichigo said frowning deeply. Ishida looked at him wide eyes, this was the first he'd seen Ichigo so focused and it was all because of a dream.

"What was the dream about?" he asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"That's the thing I can't remember it, Dad woke me up and I just forgot about. Actually right when I mentioned I had a weird dream I couldn't remember it like it was erased from my mind." Ichigo said. Now this caught Ishida's attention, if this was anyone else he would have just told them it was nothing, but being Ichigo he knew something wasn't right. Only he couldn't let Ichigo suspect anything in case something was off he still didn't have any powers to defend himself if they needed to fight.

"Maybe it was nothing, knowing you it was just your imagination." Ishida said. Ichigo didn't say anything thinking it through yeah maybe it was all in his mind good thing he didn't tell Ishida about what he saw earlier, maybe then he would suspect something was going on.

"Hey, who's that with Orihime?" Ichigo asked peering down seeing the bubbly Orihime with Tatsuki and Mizuiro, Keigo was talking furiously with a girl Ichigo hasn't seen before.

"You mean Takahashi Asami, she's in your class and you're telling me you didn't notice?" Ishida asked shaking his head at the clueless idiot he had as a friend.

"Asami? Huh." He said looking at the girl who was laughing at something Orihime said when she looked up at the roof right at Ichigo. He froze in place; she gave him a knowing smile and then went back to her conversation.

"Ishida…" Ichigo said. The four-eye nodded.

"Yes, I saw it too. Something isn't right with her." He said. Ichigo nodded a grim expression on his face. When class resumed he still didn't bother looking at the strange girl sitting next him in fact he was too busy writing down all the notes he missed earlier to even notice her, but Asami on the other hand couldn't take her eyes off Ichigo a slight smile on her face that would have made anyone's skin crawl.

'Ichigo Kurosaki, you're just like I heard you'd be." She thought to herself. After school Ichigo raised his arms in the air.

"Yo, Ichigo what are you doing?" Tatsuki asked seeing him in a soccer uniform.

"I'm the soccer's team new goalie." Was all he said looking around the field for any sign of the new girl, but she was nowhere maybe she went home already.

"Hey Tatsuki what do you think of that new student Asami?" Ichigo asked. Tatsuki blinked caught off guard she didn't think Ichigo even noticed they had a new girl but the serious way he was staring at her, she knew that Ichigo had also felt something off about her.

"You sensed it too, didn't you?" she asked him. Ichigo didn't say anything until he saw Orihime heading there way waving at them.

"Tatsuki make sure Orihime stays away from Asami." Ichigo said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Tatsuki said when their bubbly friend reached them.

"Hi Kurosaki-kun, Tatsuki have you guys seen Asami?" she asked.

"Orihime how many times have I told you it's just Ichigo?" he told her turning around giving Tatsuki a look, she nodded.

"Oh…yeah sorry…Ichigo." She said softly blushing slightly. Ichigo smiled, but again it never reached his eyes and that hurt Orihime she hoped one day that smile would reach his eyes and she could be the one to do it.

"Sorry haven't seen her, what do you think about her?" Ichigo asked. Orihime smiled brightly.

"Oh she's great, really nice too! At first I thought she was those shy off people who turn out to be ax-murders but Asami is really nice." Orihime said as both Ichigo and Tatsuki looked at her with a dumbfounded look on both their faces, only Orihime would say anything so Orihime like.

"Well I gotta go, see you later." Ichigo said one final look at Tatsuki as he ran off to the soccer field, Orihime watched him go off.

"Hey Tatsuki did Kuro- I mean Ichigo seem interested in Asami?" Orihime asked. Tatsuki shrugged.

"Who knows with Ichigo it's all confusing, I gotta go to work at the dojo your still coming over for dinner right?" she asked. Orihime nodded as she waved at her friend, and then turned her attention back to Ichigo, he still looked the same as he did before strong willed, still handsome but that spark that was once in his eyes was no longer there. Orihime knew what caused it to be gone, Rukia was also her good friend, and as much as she loved, and respected the young soul reaper she deeply cared for Ichigo and hope he would notice her like she did him.

Ichigo groaned as he got out of the shower, he couldn't believe he was doing soccer now well at least it was better than basketball that much was for sure. He put on some shorts, and a loose shirt as he lay on his bed, good thing his Dad wasn't home to bug him being at a doctors meeting. He stared up at the ceiling his thoughts everywhere, but mainly to the girl who now sat next to him, Asami.

Something wasn't right with that girl, he didn't know what it was but he knew she was different, and not only that but for some strange reason she reminded him of Rukia. No, that wasn't right Rukia was different then Asami for starters the new girl may look dark with her pure black hair and her clear eyes that looked like ice itself but Rukia was much better, her black hair wasn't all black, out in the moonlight he could see the dark blue that showed underneath it's glow, every time he carried her whenever she got hurt, how soft it was when it touched his chin, and her eyes, the way they stared at him with those intensity like she knew what he was thinking, how she could just stare right into his very own soul and just know what to say to get him to go through any situation he missed those dark blue eyes that sometimes looked violet under the sunlight, Ichigo closed his eyes remembering that day when he knew he could trust her with his life, it was also the day he pledged he would get stronger to protect his family.

_Ichigo and Rukia ran heading to the source of the strong spiritual pressure coming from the nearby hollow Ichigo grunted at the short girl next to him_

"_You're not going to ask anything?" he asked her. Rukia didn't stop running, and neither did Ichigo._

_"If I ask will you answer?" she asked him. Ichigo didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say to her, here she was a complete stranger and he didn't know how to talk to her about his mother's death_.

_"It's your problem. A deep, deep problem." She said catching him off guard._

_"I have no right to know, I don't have a method of stepping into the depths of your heart without it getting dirty, so I'll wait." She told him. Ichigo stared at her as they continued to run._

_"When you want to talk, when you think it's okay to talk, talk to me. Until that time I'll wait." She said. Ichigo looked at her with new eyes, it was the first time he saw a glimpse of who Rukia really was, she was someone who understood, and when he was ready she would listen to him._

Ichigo opened his eyes; he realized he never did tell Rukia about his mother's death and how he blamed himself for her death yet that all changed until Rukia came to him she made him realize that even though he was young he was still innocent of his mother's death, but he still felt guilty that he wasn't strong enough to protect her. Yet, everything he did before was for her for his mother. He protected his family and friends from all the hollows and the threats that came after that if only he had them all when he was a kid, but he knew now that either way whatever had happened his mother would have still given up her life for him, for his sisters' for them, because that was the type of mother that she was, and for that he loved her deeply. Ichigo held his hand out in front of him; he wondered what she was doing now, what she's been doing for the past seventeen months without visiting him at all, not even once. He knew she had probably been too busy, or her brother Byakuya was still being over protective with her, but it still hurt knowing that while he was hear trashing his room, taking on jobs from the sports team, continuing on as if he didn't save the world, well rather just his home town but still. Ichigo turned to the side clutching his hand to his chest; he could still feel the sharp end of when Rukia's zanpakto had stabbed him in the chest when she transformed her powers to him. That day when she came into his room, she changed him and for that he was grateful.

"Rukia, what are you doing right now?" he asked out loud closing his eyes softly just as a black butterfly flew past his window up his roof to a petite form that stood above his room.

"Ichigo." She said softly.

* * *

><p>Now here you have it, again sorry that the chapter was very short but the next one i'll try and make it longer! Also i'm making my own enemy character i really didn't like the fullbringing and the end of that just sucked so i'm doing it my own way and thats by using Asami my made up character!<p>

So next time i'm going to change it to Rukia and what she was doing during the seperation i know the manga doesn't show it yet what was happening in soul society so i'm going to do the best i can! Please don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay another chapter! Like i said last time this one is going to be about Rukia, and how she dealt with returning to soul society! Now this chapter took ALOT of work and i had to listen to **TWO **songs to get me to finish it.

Music Inspiration: You're the Reason(acoustic version) -Victoria Justice, Wish You Were Here-Avril Lavigne

I really had to listen to sad songs to get through this and there they are, and yes i love Victorious! Don't judge! Lol okay onto Bleach!

* * *

><p><em>~Three~<em>

_Seventeen Months ago_

"Rukia Kuchiki, because of you and the help of the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki soul society is safe from Aizen, and so is the world of the living, be proud of this accomplishment." The head commander told her. Rukia bowed her head showing her gratitude, but her heart still ached all over as if someone had stabbed her with her own zanpakto.

"Now that you are back you have much to do, your head captain will explain it all. You are dismissed." He told her.

"Sir." Rukia said bowing again, and then turned heading out the door. She walked out of the head commanders office, she was supposed to head to her brother's to discuss what happened when she stayed at the world of the living but her feet instead wandered back from where she just came back the closed senkaimon doors stared at her mockingly, knowing full well she would never be able to cross it again to head back into Karakura town. She placed her hand on the door staring at it longingly with sad eyes.

"This isn't how I imagined it to end." She whispered softly. She sighed taking a step back, she already stayed too long it was time she went back to the life she had before she ever went to Karakura town, and before she ever met Ichigo Kurosaki. She stepped back looking at the door with longing eyes and turned back, she would visit her captain first before heading to see her brother, after everything she still had to report for her duties. Rukia walked down the road every step felt like an iron grip was leading her to her destination, being back was no longer the same. Everywhere she met she was reminded of Ichigo the times he came to Soul Society and saved everyone with his immense powers, also saving her too. Rukia sighed shaking her head, 'that idiot I never asked for his help and yet he was always there by my side.' She thought sadly. When she reached her division she masked her face she wasn't going to show how much she was devastated ending the mission at Karakura town. She walked into her division nodding at every member of her squad some tried to corner her asking her how it was to fight in the cold war in Hueco Mundo with the substitute soul reaper, she cringed inside at the mention of Ichigo she just barely left him only an hour ago, and already she was missing that strawberry head.

"That's enough Rukia needs to report to the head captain!" Kiyone cried coming by Rukia's side, who let out a sigh of relief never had she imagined she'd ever be glad to see the young girl in front of her.

"Everyone back to your posts or the captain will hear of this." Kotsubaki shouted at everyone standing next to Kiyone who hid Rukia from the rest of the crowd that had gathered, everyone mumbled in annoyance at the two, but since they were seated higher up they all went back to their posts.

"Thank you, you two I wouldn't have known how to handle that." Rukia said as she bowed to them, Kiyone blushed waving her hands in the air in embarrassment.

"Oh no Rukia, the honor is us, where so glad you've returned!" the young enthusiastic girl said bowing at her comrade. Rukia just smiled softly.

"Captain Ukitake asked us to take you to him, the captain isn't feeling well." Kotsubaki told her as they headed to the captains room quarters they all kneeled in front of the captains room where he laid under the sheets his eyes closed, their heads bowed.

"Rukia Kuchiki, here to report her mission from the world of the living." Kotsubaki introduced her.

"Ah, Rukia thank goodness you can leave us now Kotsubaki and Kiyone." The captain said as he rose smiling softly at Rukia.

"Yes Captain." They both said as they bowed and left Rukia alone with their Captain, Rukia still had her head bowed.

"Now Rukia, you don't have to be formal with me anymore." Ukitake said softly.

"I know sir, but it's still my duty as a member of your squad to show my respect." Rukia said reciting the handbook that she memorized. Ukitake let out a tired sigh which later turned into a cough making Rukia look up at him in worry.

"At least that got you out of your trance." Ukitake said laughing, Rukia's eyes dropped her captain was right she was in a trance reciting the handbook, and keeping her eyes down was all she could do to keep herself distracted if she didn't all her thoughts would go to the one person who wasn't by her side anymore. Ukitake noticed this, he was after all Rukia's Captain and he made sure to know everything about his subordinates, and right know Rukia Kuchiki was very upset.

"So I gather your return means the mission is now complete?" he asked her, Rukia nodded her eyes looking down at the floor.

"Yes, the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki lost all his abilities the mission…was a success." Rukia said her voice trembled out the last part Ukitake looked at the young girl in front of him, he could sense the emotions that were flowing inside her, he knew she was not yet ready to head out on another mission, something told him she would never again be ready.

"Rukia, you don't have to lie to yourself, Ichigo Kurosaki was more than a substitute soul reaper to you. He was your friend." He said to her simply. Rukia shook her head that stubborn side to her coming out.

"No sir, he was just an intruder who had no place in the soul society and also an idiot who didn't know our ways and customs. We're better without him; I'm glad he lost his powers now I can start my training again and head out on another mission." Rukia said her fist clenched tightly on her knee.

Ukitake closed his eyes, "Rukia from here forward you will not be allowed on anymore missions to the world of the living." He told her seriously. Her head snapped to look at him, her eyes wide.

"But, Captain…." She stuttered if she wasn't allowed to go on another mission than how was she supposed to get over Ichigo, she needed to get distracted and she needed to go on a mission a.s.a.p.

Her captain shook his head and then stared at Rukia with those intense eyes that showed he was talking business here.

"You've been in the world of the living for too long you must start back up here in the soul society train yourself in body and mind. Much has happened and we must prepare ourselves again and for that you must stay here." He told her, there was no way for her to argue with him, he was in fact her captain still, and even if there was what could she even say to him? That she wanted to go back to the world of the living just so she could see him one last time, so she could see with her eyes again that he was indeed gone and that they would never be able to fight together like they use to in the past? No, she didn't want that, her captain was right she had to stay in the soul society it was the only way for her to forget about the human emotions she had collected while staying with Ichigo, and the others.

"Yes, Captain your right I need to train harder from now on." Rukia said as she bowed to the ground. Ukitake smiled at her softly.

"You can start your training in a couple of days Rukia, for now go home and rest. You need it." He told her kindly. Rukia nodded bowing again, when she remembered something.

"Captain, I forgot to retrieve the soul reaper badge that you gave Ichigo." She said. Ukitake looked at her, but it seemed like he wasn't staring at her but off in the distance.

"It's alright Rukia; let it be a reminded to Ichigo of the achievements that he's had to undergo." Ukitake said. Rukia frowned but didn't question it any further as she left her Captain to rest. Meanwhile Ukitake sat in his room staring at the spot where Rukia once sat, it was strange but the moment she mentioned the badge to him, he felt it odd that he could still sense its location like he normally did whenever he made sure to keep Ichigo Kurosaki in check, but his powers where gone, so why could he still sense the presence of the badge in the world of the living? He couldn't explain it; then again he could never understand the strange abilities that the substitute soul reaper once possessed. Maybe it was for the best that he was no longer in their lives, he just felt bad for Rukia who was the closest to him after all.

Rukia walked down the road, since her Captain gave her a couple days for her to settle back there was nothing else to do but to head home by now her brother should be home and if not she could report back to him later, after everything that's happened her brother Byakuya had showed a side to himself that she never imagined she would ever see. There was more to him than she thought there was, and she was glad to have him in her life. Rukia looked up at the sky, the sun was slowly setting and the sky was a mixture of bright orange along with a pale blue and purple ready to ascend the dark sky. When she reached the noble's castle the servants notified her that her brother would be home late and that Rukia could just eat without him and that they'd discuss her mission in the morning. Rukia who wasn't at all hungry decided to go to the gardens and clear her mind, a lot had happened and she couldn't dwell on them anymore. She sat down on the soft grass underneath a sakura tree, even though they weren't in season the tree was already in bloom. She sighed bringing her knees to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them, so much had happened and in just a short amount of time yet she had to forget about it if she didn't, she couldn't move on with her life. She should have known this would have happened she got too attached to Ichigo just like she got attached to Kaien, and look how that ended. Rukia should have learned her lesson by know, but she didn't. Ichigo was different than her old mentor sure they may have looked identical, but Ichigo was different than Kaien, he was much smarter and hot tempered then Kaien Shiba, but they did have one thing in common, they both wanted to protect those around them, and in the end Ichigo did.

'Ichigo isn't dead like Kaien, I can go back and see him whenever I feel like it, but I won't.' she thought to herself sadly, even if she did visit Ichigo using a gigi it would only be another reminder to Ichigo of what he lost and she couldn't do that to him, it was better this way, for Ichigo all he ever wanted was a normal life without the ability to see and talk to ghosts, and now he had it. If Rukia never gave him her soul reaper powers in the beginning none of this would have happened, that night in front of his family's clinic when they made that connection it was fated out to this, Rukia ended up doing Ichigo a huge favor, so why did she feel depressed at the moment?

"Idiot, this all had to end sometime. I couldn't stay by Ichigo's side forever I belong here in the soul society, and he belongs in the world of the living that's how it's meant to be." She said softly her hands holding tightly to her robes she vowed she wasn't going to cry, she was a Kuchiki after all and she was not going to let her emotions get the better of her, she had to remind herself this was for their own good, both hers and Ichigo's no matter what.

"Stupid Ichigo here I am moping for you, and you could be enjoying you spirit free life, you probably even forgot about me by now…stupid strawberry." She whispered softly her eyes glazing over with the unshed tears she refused to let go.

Three hours later Captain Kuchiki finally arrived home, he was tired and wanted nothing more than to take a warm bath and sleep for a while, it was hard being a captain of the sixth division but like his grandfather before him he had to take in the family legacy.

"Shall we prepare your dinner Captain Kuchiki?" the servant addressed him.

"Later, has Rukia been tend to yet?" he asked the servant who was bowing in front of him.

"Your sister arrived a while ago and did not wish to eat; the last we saw of her was when she walked to the gardens." She informed him. Captain Kuchiki frowned deeply turning away as he headed to the gardens. Under normal circumstances he would have left her alone, but after everything that's happened in the last couple of months Byakuya believed he now had an understanding for his sisters' well-being and he knew for a fact that something was not right. He walked around towards the east side where the gardens where, and there he found Rukia curled up on the grass. Immediately he thought she was injured but then he could hear her mumbling softly to herself as he approached her, he was surprised that she still hadn't even noticed his presence but once he stood over her he understood why and he could hear perfectly well what she was saying under her breath.

"I never asked to be saved, but you wouldn't even listen to me you went too far calling me a damsel do I even look like a damsel to you? I can take care of myself I proved that in Hueco Mundo…another mission where you looked down on me again Ichigo. Why where you so over-protective with me? Why?" she asked softly. Byakuya stared at her in shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing but he should have known from the very beginning when he went after her in the world of the living and she refused to give the name of the person who stole her soul reaper powers, she had attached herself to Ichigo Kurosaki that much he already knew but what he was hearing now, it was worse than he feared.

"Rukia." He said. Never had he seen Rukia look at him with such surprise, but what caught him off guard when she jumped like a startled rabbit, was how her eyes mirrored a glass reflection.

"Byakuya, I thought you would be coming home late brother" she said bowing her head kneeling in front of him.

"I have, have you been sitting out here all this time?" he asked her

"Oh, I didn't notice so much time has passed I'll head to bed now. Goodnight brother" Rukia said hastily as she bowed once more and then stood up about to run for it, but her brother stopped her.

"Rukia, come with me." Byakuya said as coldly as ever. Rukia's shoulders dropped as she followed her brother to his private quarters. She didn't know what to expect whenever it came down to being alone with her brother, ever since Byakuya told her of her older sister Hisana his late wife Rukia knew that he kept her for the promise he made to her sister, but she was still wary when it came to being around him, she stood in front of her brother as he stood in front of wardrobe that was shut closed.

"Tell me Rukia, how your mission went? I assume it was a success if you are finally home." Byakuya said his back facing her, so he could not see the deep sorrow look Rukia gave when he mentioned her mission.

"Yes…it was a success." She said softly she did not want to repeat herself after shortly telling her captain, she wouldn't be able to keep her feelings in check if she told her brother that Ichigo was now a normal human.

"I see now." He said, and with that said Byakuya opened the wardrobe to reveal a set of candles lit with a photo of Hisana in the center, Rukia stared always amazed at how identical she looked to her older sister Hisana, she knew from the way her kind eyes looked in the photo that she was a very kind and caring person. Rukia would have liked to have met her sister but for now she was grateful that her sister had thought of her well-being and had left her in the care of the Kuchiki clan.

"Rukia, when I adopted you I made a promise to your sister to watch over you as my own sister over the years I have learned a great deal of who you are, which is how I know you are not at all doing well after coming back from you mission." Byakuya said his tone the same as ever, and each piercing into Rukia's heart.

"No, your wrong brother I am fine. Captain Ukitake has decided for me to train myself to the hardest I won't fail you again," Rukia said her eyes looking down at the floor mats she couldn't raise them at all, afraid of what he could see. Byakuya stayed quiet for a minute, until he finally turned around and proceeded to walk out.

"If you feel uncomfortable to talk to me, then talk to someone who will listen." Byakuya said and with that he left. Rukia looked behind her stunned, but her brother was gone, she was now alone with the photo of her sister watching her with calm eyes as if she was waiting for Rukia to start talking first. Rukia not knowing what to do kneeled in front of her sister's photo and looked at her. Rukia didn't know what her brother meant when he said that she should talk to someone who would listen?

"This is odd behavior for my brother…surely you know being once married to him…and now I'm acting strange talking to a photo of my deceased sister who was married to my adopted brother…this is all just strange." Rukia said shaking her head. She looked down at her knees her hands clenched tightly on them.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to end…Ichigo deserved more than this he saved Orihime from Aizen, he risked everything for the sake of his friends, and family. He even went as far as to save me when I didn't want him to…how would things have turned up if I never met Ichigo?" she asked her gaze finding her sister's and she got her answer, and she let it all out. The tears just poured out of her, she hugged herself as she cried the tears and agony she was holding from the moment her eyes locked with Ichigo's she never imagined it would be there last time ever seeing each other again, his last words to her repeating over and over in her mind, _'Bye Rukia, Thank You.'_

"You fool, that's what I was supposed to say to you." She cried out as she screamed hugging herself tightly as she let it all out.

In the other room Byakuya stood his eyes closed he could already hear the commotion from the servants as he turned to go quiet them down and that Rukia was not to be disturbed. He did stop still hearing his younger sister as she continued to let out all her suffering, even if he disliked Ichigo Kurosaki he knew how much he meant to Rukia, he hoped that being apart her pain would lessen.

Rukia didn't know how much time had passed, but she didn't care she laid on her side staring at her sister's photo wondering what Ichigo was doing at the moment, was he thinking of her like she was thinking of him? Rukia sat up again if Ichigo was here he would have yelled at her for being so soft it was true, she was being soft she was letting her emotions get the better of her it was something she never let happen not even when Kaien died in her arms. Yes, she mourned his death but it was different, Ichigo wasn't dead, he was still alive. She sat up straighter she was going to see Ichigo again, what she told him was true even if he couldn't see her, she could still see him and she was but there was something she had to do. She bowed in front of her sister's photo.

"Thank you Hisana, I will make you and brother proud from here on now." Rukia said and she ran out of the room in search of her brother. She found him drinking tea in his study, Rukia didn't bother waiting for a response she burst right into the room.

"Brother I'm sorry for this, but I need to ask you a favor." Rukia said as she stood in the center of his room, Byakuya lowered his tea cup and stared at Rukia, her eyes were puffy from all that crying, and her voice was hoarse from the screaming she had let out, but her face held the determination that he was not surprised to see.

"Very well, since you allowed yourself in what is it?" he asked her. Rukia flushed, but there was no time to be embarrassed now she had to do this, and nothing was going to stop her now.

"I want you to train me, brother." she said lifting her chin high. Byakuya raised an eyebrow and then looked closely at Rukia who wasn't backing down from his stare.

"I see. Rukia, if you wish to train you must undergo it at your division and the approval of your captain." Byakuya said.

"Then if I get the approval you won't stop me if I decided to raise myself in rank." Rukia said. Byakuya's eyes went wide and then went back to their blank state, now he understood.

"What are you trying to prove Rukia?" he asked her. Rukia lowered her eyes.

"I know you promised to watch over me, and you have but this is something I have to do. Ichigo wouldn't have wanted me to just sit around he would have wanted me to get stronger to train myself and I will, I will do this with or without your help." Rukia said as she raised her eyes, her eyes holding how fierce her words were, and how she spoke the truth. This was the women Hisana would have wanted Rukia to be, and she was. Byakuya closed his eyes as he stood, Rukia didn't know what to expect as he moved around the desk to finally stare at her.

"There is no point to this discussion then I see you have made up your mind." He told her, Rukia swallowed but she didn't avoid her gaze from his cold stare.

"When a member of the Kuchiki clan wishes to expand their strength then the head of the clan must train him or her to there out most abilities." Byakuya said, Rukia's eyes went wide did this mean what she thought it did.

"As head I will train you so you may move up a rank, and if any position is later opened up for you I will oblige them to consider you." He continued to say. Rukia stared at him not knowing what to say, or even do, he was going to train her himself, her brother. Rukia smiled at him and bowed.

"I will make you proud brother." she said happily, Byakuya looked away but a small smile played around the corners of his lips.

"Go and rest now Rukia, we'll start in the morning." He told her. Rukia nodded as she bowed again and then walked out of the room Byakuya went back to his desk it seems for the time being Rukia had the distraction she needed, and for that he was glad.

Rukia was in her room she was far too excited to head to sleep starting tomorrow she was going to be training with her brother, from here on forward she was going to show herself, that she no longer needed to be protected not from Renji or Ichigo she sat at her desk a smile on her face wondering what kind of training her brother was going to start her off with when she saw the chappy rabbit drawing she had personally done, her smile soften as she began trailing it with her finger

'I wonder if Ichigo has seen it yet. He must be angry that I drew it on his desk saying my drawing sucks, idiot.' She said dropping her head on top of the desk as she grabbed a black marker, and began to draw another chappy rabbit, this one was another Ichigo, it looked identical to the one she left back at Ichigo's house, even the scowl was the same, she wondered if he was scowling at the moment, it didn't matter.

"It won't be forever Ichigo…I'll see you again. Please. Wait for me." She whispered softly as sleep overtook her, her fingers placed over the chappy Ichigo.

* * *

><p>And there you have it another sad chapter, of course i had to get into deep when it came to writing all of this, thank you depressing songs! Thank You all to your reviews i'm glad so far everyone is enjoying the story! Next time Rukia trains with Byakuya how she became a lieutenant for her squad. Now that might take a while but just review and i'll update fast!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Yes i know the last chapter was very depressing and anyone should feel bad for what those two had to undergo being seperated i mean Rukia and Ichigo are pretty much made for each other but that's just my opinion.

Music Inspiration: Without You-Breaking Benjamin

The song pretty much sums it all up when i wrote this chapter theres a line that goes in the song 'sing something new i have nothing left i can't face the dark without you.' so that was my inspiration for this chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

><p><em>~Four~<em>

Rukia ran as fast as she could, her feet barely touching anything as she ran around the training grounds in the sixth division barracks, she was already exhausted her forehead sweating and her legs aching from running around the entire ground, but she couldn't stop. Her first lesson was to improve her flash step and that's exactly what she was going to do no matter how tired she was, she wasn't going to stop until she could out-run her brother who was chasing after her. She didn't even notice the crowd that had gathered to watch both Kuchiki siblings train as they ran in a blur around the grounds. In a short amount of time Rukia had improved her flash step she was able to glide faster and also dodge from attacks like the one her brother was about to throw at her.

"Hado 33, Soukatsui." He said as he aimed at her as the blue flame burst out of his hand towards her, Rukia disappeared before the attack could even reach her.

"Hado 31, Shakkahou." He said, as the red fire burst out of his hand, it was inches from hitting Rukia right on her shoulder, but she flashed step out of its way as the red ball slammed against the side of the building. Rukia appeared standing in the center of the training ground, her brother facing her. They both stood their ground wondering if her brother was going to attack again when Renji burst out covered in white dust.

"Captain! You can't practice kido in the barracks three members of our squad are injured because of the attack." Renji exclaimed. Byakuya didn't bother looking at his lieutenant.

"And whose problem is that, surely our members are not that weak to handle a small attack." He said coldly everyone giving the Captain a look that meant he was not to be crossed.

"That is enough for today Rukia, you have improved much. Renji make sure she rests, and if she continues to practice then assist her." Byakuya said turning around as he headed back inside.

"What are you going to do Captain?" Renji asked not sure if he should have asked his Captain when he got an answer.

"Matters to attend and whether or not I should replace the members of my squad who cannot handle a small attack." Captain Kuchiki said as coldly as ever making everyone in the grounds to stare at him in fear, except for Rukia, and Renji who were already use to the Captain's cold attitude.

"I didn't know how much work this was going to be in the end." Rukia said they were resting off by the side enjoying the morning weather the sun radiating down on them both Renji looked at Rukia, he had hoped she would have come to him letting him know of how it went with Ichigo, he was disappointed when she never did, and here she was acting as if she hadn't said good-bye to Ichigo at all. He wondered if she was just masking herself behind the pain she truly felt thinking that he couldn't help frown a bit, would Rukia be in pain for never being able to see Ichigo, sure they were close and everything but it wasn't like Rukia had deep feelings for that orange top, did she?

"What's with you Renji?" Rukia asked seeing the funny look Renji was making it was like he was thinking too hard, and it didn't at all look pleasant.

"Rukia, why haven't you told me what happened with Ichigo?" he asked. Rukia didn't say anything she looked down at her hands for a minute before staring up at the sky her face illuminating the peaceful expression she wore.

"Because nothing happened, we said our good-byes and he thanked me the fool. I was supposed to thank him, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here now." She said softly her gaze looking off in the distance, and Renji saw it then her feelings for Ichigo were written in that one look. Renji didn't know what to say as he looked away he should have known it would never be him, Rukia could never look at him like that yes he had a place in heart but it wasn't the same.

"You weren't upset, that you're never going to see him again?" he had to ask. Rukia actually smirked at him, another expression he only saw her ever give when she was around Ichigo.

"I am, once I rank myself up and have the permission to wonder freely I'm going to sneak back to the world off the living and check on Ichigo." Rukia said. Renji stared at her in disbelief thinking she was kidding, but that look in her eyes he saw that she wasn't joking around, she was dead serious.

"Rukia you can't do that, you'll get punished they could execute you again!" he shouted. Rukia only laughed shaking her head.

"No they won't after everything that's happened they owe me if I never met Ichigo none of this would have happened, Aizen would have gotten away with destroying the world of the living and soul society, besides I won't get caught. Unless you're going to tell on me?" she asked. Renji frowned, why was she willing to risk everything for Ichigo she almost got herself killed when she transferred her powers to him, and here she was risking her life just to see him one more time. Why?

"Is it worth it?" he asked her. Rukia stared at him with those eyes that he could never look away from, but for this once he had to. Because what he saw was his answer she would do anything to see Ichigo again.

"You care for him don't you?" he said. Rukia stood up stretching her arms in the air.

"Of course I do, he's my friend." Was all she said. Renji didn't say anything; he knew he and Rukia were back to good terms, they were still friends after everything they've gone through together. He would do anything for her, and so he would follow her because that was just the kind of guy he was, he already lost Rukia once, he wasn't going to lose her again.

"Well than, how about we start your training, if you want to move up and see that carrot top of yours anytime soon we better start somewhere." He said standing up beside her, Rukia smiled at him she knew she would have his support in this, she was glad that after everything that's happened she still had Renji by her side.

"Let's do this." Rukia said, the sooner she finished she could go back to Ichigo.

Rukia was sitting down moving around uneasily after the last couple months of training and doing everything necessary she wondered why she was suddenly called to her Captains quarters. The last time she visited to report back he seemed to be doing fine, could he have gotten sick again? No, if he did he wouldn't have called for her, oh what could it be, the suspense was already killing her. Rukia sighed, she had hoped to have finished her training sooner but she never imagined all the hard work she had to undergo and after pleading with her Captain he finally let her go on another mission. Sadly none of them were stationed in the world of the living but in soul society, but it didn't matter to her at least she was finally back in action after everything that's happened. Rukia still continued to train with Renji with the help of her brother with his guidance she knew she was stronger than she was once before; all the members of the Thirteen Gotei had all gone into training after the war everything had gone back to normal. 'What is taking so long?' Rukia thought she had been waiting for nearly an hour now, and she wanted nothing more than go back out there and start training with Renji again. She sighed crossing her arms together she just had to be patient, maybe her Captain wanted to know how she was doing after the war ending and the last time she physically saw Ichigo. She had to admit she came a long way from then, now she was determined than ever and she owed it to Ichigo. She closed her eyes, just a little bit longer, and she'd be able to find out how he was doing, she hoped he was able to move past everything that happened.

"Ahh, Rukia sorry to keep you waiting." Ukitake said entering the room. Rukia sat straighter, her Captain walked in alone a smile on his face.

"Captain are you feeling any better today?" she asked him. He nodded sitting down across from her.

"Yes, thank you Rukia." He said. She nodded and then looked at him wondering if he was going to tell her why he called for her. Ukitake smiled softly at her, as he coughed softly.

"Rukia in the last few months I've come to notice your behavior has changed when you came to me asking me to send you on another mission I admit I was skeptical in the beginning but now I'm glad that you've progressed." He said.

"Thank you for giving me a chance in proving myself Captain." Rukia said bowing her head slightly.

"No, Rukia I would like to thank you, and because of this I would like you to do me the honor in being my lieutenant." Captain Ukitake said. Rukia's eyes went wide, and she was surprised when he was the one who was bowing at her, the thirteen lieutenant's badge was right in front of her. Rukia's mouth opened, but no words could express what she was feeling right then.

"Captain…are you serious about this?" she asked him wondering if he was just messing with, her Captain may have been a nice relaxed man but he did have a sense of humor to his side.

"Never have I been serious in my life Rukia, I've confirmed it with the head commander, and Captain Kuchiki, and they both agreed you are suited for this position after everything that's happened, and what you accomplished in helping the soul society, you deserve this position." He told her. She could feel tears pricking at the side of her eyes but she blinked them away, there was not time for her to cry, she smiled holding the badge in her hands she couldn't believe never did she ever imagine that she would become a lieutenant.

"Thank you, sir I won't let you down" she told him. He smiled as he took the badge from her and placed it on her left shoulder.

"There's something you should know about this badge Rukia." He told her softly, she looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"This once belonged to the last and only lieutenant I ever had, I know he would have been proud to know the kind of women you've become now." Captain Ukitake told her. Rukia couldn't help it as a single tear rolled down her cheek, she smiled softly. Her captain was right, Kaien Shiba would have been proud of her after everything they've been through together, and when he died leaving his heart in her care she was glad that he left her with his wisdom.

"Thank you Captain, it means a lot to hear that." Rukia said rubbing her eyes, Ukitake smiled at his new lieutenant.

"There is an assignment I want you to do Rukia, it's a private one." Ukitake said bringing the young girl to look at him confused. He smiled handing her a folded up sheet, she took it frowning, and when she opened it her eyes went wide.

"You leave tonight, but make sure to come before the morning, you are free to do whatever you want." He told her. Rukia's eyes were bright, she looked back down at the sheet in her hand and then at her Captain who smiled at her warmly.

"You too deserve to be happy Rukia." was all he said.

Two hours before midnight Rukia sat anxiously at her celebration apparently everyone knew she would be promoted to lieutenant at the moment her party was held in the tenth division court; Rangiku was not only the hostess, but also the life of the party.

"Rukia! How exciting now we can show all these men lieutenants that we women are strong too." The big chest women said sitting next to Rukia who just shook her head smiling softly she already lost count how much Rangiku had already drank. The only other lieutenant's at the party beside Renji and Kira who were both drinking merrily, Isane was sitting next to her younger sister Kiyone as they both laughed enjoying themselves Rukia was even enjoying herself even with the mood Captain Hitsugaya was who was now yelling at Rangiku reminding her that she still had some paperwork to finish and why did she have to have the party in his division of all places. Rukia giggled at the exchange, but Hitsugaya was right on one thing the celebration should have been at the Kuchiki manor but her brother refused saying he didn't want his manor to be trashed by the likes of vermin, but he did wish Rukia luck and congratulated her with her promotion. Rukia blushed at the exchange the lieutenant's badge hanging on her left arm, she smiled softly. She just wished HE was there to celebrate with, and then her night would be complete. Rukia's eyes went wide remembering the sheet Captain Ukitake had given her, she had tucked it inside her robe for safe keeping, and she was going to wait a couple more minutes before leaving for her destination.

"Rukia! You're not enjoying yourself!" Rangiku shouted pouting as she hugged the petite girl in front of her.

"Rangiku, honestly I'm doing fine thanks for doing this." Rukia said a smile on her face.

"It's the least I can do after all…hmm." Rangiku said peering down at Rukia.

"What is it?" Rukia asked suddenly feeling uncomfortable with how close Rangiku was to her face.

"Rukia has anyone ever told you, you need a make-over?" the tall women said. Nervously Rukia sat still her eyes closed, she couldn't believe she let Rangiku of all people do this to her, and she was drunk! Rukia sighed, either way after this she still had one task left to do.

"Done!" Rangiku exclaimed happily. 'Finally' Rukia thought opening her eyes it was time to make her escape, but she stopped at what she saw. Rangiku held a mirror in front of Rukia exposing her black hair chopped off short, the long bang between her eyes was left untouched everything else, was different. Rukia never did anything special with her hair she always kept it the length she's had for as long as she could remember, but now seeing it so short behind her neck she noticed it brought out the softness in her cheekbones, and her eyes stood out more. She touched her face shocked to see that a small change brought out a whole different transformation.

"Wow Rangiku and you did this drunk you should be a stylist." Kiyone said amazed at the new look too, Rangiku just laughed waving the pair of scissors in her hands saying she might quit being a lieutenant and open a beauty shop in soul society and give Captain Hitsugaya his own transformation which made the Captain lose his temper has he kicked everyone out sending them all out. Rukia took the diversion to slip away; the last she saw was Renji and Kira singing together as they walked away. Rukia smiled at least her old friend knew how to have a good time, she moved with such speed it would have made her brother proud. By the time she made it to the senkaimon her stomach was turned into knots she couldn't believe she was nervous, she's done this a million times before there was no point to be nervous, but there was. She took a deep breath, and opened the doors.

She stood on the lamp post watching, after being away for so long Karakura town was still the same as ever, peaceful and quiet. Just the way she remembered it, at the moment she could sense everyone, Orihime in her small apartment, somewhere in the distant she caught Ishida and Chad, the only person she couldn't sense was his. 'It's now or never.' She thought and with that she jumped into the air moving from building to building the closer she got the stronger the knots twisted. Never in her life had she ever gotten nervous over anything, yet here she was. When she finally saw the small clinic she felt like she was going to burst, and almost turned back but she didn't she made it this far and nothing was going to stop her from seeing him again. She stood in the air staring at the open window, she could see a good view of his room, but what she saw made her frown. There was a reason the window was open, it was broken. Panic, filled her did something happen? Did a robber get in, or worse could it have been a hollow, getting her zanpakto ready for a fight she went closer to the broken window, and her eyes went wide at what she saw. The room was miss, lamp broken on the floor, books scattered everywhere. The only thing unscratched was the bed but she could tell that it too had undergone serious damage.

"What happened here?" she asked out loud and she saw him, there sitting at his desk he was holding something, but that's not what made Rukia freeze in place after so long of seeing him, his face, his eyes, and here he was. But he wasn't the man she left with those eyes that longed to tell her everything that couldn't be said, and here he was. His eyes blaring with rage, he was breathing heavily as if he had just went for a run, but that wasn't the case, a hollow didn't destroy his room, Ichigo did.

"Damn." He said softly as Rukia watched him bandaging his bleeding hand, there was glass shattered on the floor. Rukia couldn't believe it, she thought he would get through this, she believed he would move on with his life, but she was wrong. Ichigo was still holding back, he was still thinking of the past, of the fighting, the hollows, her.

"Ichigo." She said softly. Ichigo banged his hand on his desk, the action causing her to flinch.

"Idiot I'm such an idiot." He said softly, his voice catching her off guard, it wasn't the way he normally spoke, it wasn't filled with rage; it was empty as if he no longer could feel anything.

"Rukia…I should have told you…to stay." he whispered softly. Rukia gasped, and turned as she jumped out the window, she couldn't believe it she wasn't the only one the only one who felt like this, she thought she was the only one who believed in their bond, who knew they were connected, but what she saw now was the truth, Ichigo cared for her deeply, like she did, and he missed her, more then she imagined.

"Ichigo…I'll watch over you. Please wait a little longer." She whispered softly as she left, never seeing Karin watching her from the downstairs room, a slight frown on her face.

* * *

><p>And there you have it, Rukia finally gets to see Ichigo but it's not the way she wanted it, so next chapter it's going back to Ichigo and the present so please review!<p>

Also noting this now doesn't anyone hope that Rangiku actually was the one who cut Rukia's hair? That would just be funny in my book! **REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone sorry it took so long but by the end you'll see why hehe, since i forgot to say it HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Hope you all had a great New year, and let's start 2012 with a bang! Okay so noting this now this story will only go up to about...another 5 more chapters. I didn't expect the story to finish so sudden, and have it be short but i ended up writing another Bleach story and that one will take up all my time, so just letting everyone know that now!

Music Inspiration: I'd Come For You-Nickelback

Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>~Five~<em>

Ichigo woke up in a mood he couldn't describe it, he shouldn't have been grumpy but he was, and for the first time in months he hadn't destroyed his room. Last night after he came home from soccer practice he dumped his stuff on the floor and passed out, he must have been tired but he knew that wasn't the case at all. Right after practice all his thoughts were on the new girl Asami, he couldn't get the strange feeling that she knew something about him, and he didn't like it at all. The only good thing about today was that there was no school, he already had plans maybe that could help him get his mind off of things. He stood up and touched the edge of his desk; he stopped a frown on his face. The Rukia chappy wasn't the same anymore, someone had erased off the chappy's hair leaving the rabbit with a short boyish look.

'Huh? Did Yuzu come in my room, or was it Kon? No it couldn't have been Kon, who could have done this?' he thought, the more he looked at it the more he liked it. If only Rukia did cut her hair short, he would have loved to run his hands through her short hair, but knowing her, she would probably still look the same after everything, he frowned shaking his head it was too early to be thinking about Rukia.

Ichigo took a shower, dressed and went down for another normally routine, but he was surprised to find the house empty, he frowned finding a note on the table. His Dad was off at a doctor's convention Yuzu tagged along since she now had an interest in becoming a nurse. Ichigo sighed, well if his Dad and Yuzu weren't home then where the hell was Karin?

He looked everywhere in the house but didn't at all find her not even in her room, or the bathroom. He sighed, when he heard it. The soft sounds of arguing coming from the backyard, he stood outside the window, he could make out Karin standing by herself her hands crossed together, she was alone.

'She's talking to a spirit.' Ichigo thought shocked, he shook his head, and then walked away, this wasn't his business Karin could do whatever she thought was right, he was no longer a part of that world, he frowned he just hoped Karin wouldn't fall into the footsteps that he could no longer walk in that was a life he didn't want none of his sisters' to ever experience. He looked one last time to see Karin's determined expression, and then made his way to the living room.

Karin stood down her ground, she knew this is what she had to do if she was going to protect her brother, and this was the only thing she could think of to do for him.

"Well? Are you or are you not going to do it?" she asked her face held high, her eyes showing that she was meaning business here, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Rukia frowned; she didn't expect this at all never had she imagined that out of all people Karin was asking her for help.

"One question, why? You know what will happen if we do this, there's no way knowing how Ichigo will react to this." Rukia said choosing her words carefully Karin frowned, the expression reminded Rukia of the way Ichigo would stare at her sometimes, or the way he acted whenever he couldn't get what he wanted, and that happened tons of times when she was around.

"He doesn't have to like it, I owe him for always being there for me and Yuzu, you owe him too Rukia. Brother saved you too; don't you think we should do this?" Karin asked her voice coming out soft; her eyes expressed how hurt she was dealing with everything that's happened, Rukia let out a sigh her arms dropped to her sides.

"You're right I do owe Ichigo…after everything that he's gone through I may not know how he's feeling I can't even imagine it, but your right. We'll do this your way than Karin I trust your judgment." Rukia said a soft smile on her face, Karin closed her eyes she understood why Rukia had played an important role in her brother's life, because she knew him so well better than anyone.

"Thanks, Rukia." Karin said. Rukia smiled as she turned ready to leave.

"I'll be back later tonight, make sure no one notices you." Rukia reminded her, making Karin roll her eyes.

"Hey, why haven't you shown yourself to Ichigo yet?" Karin asked. It wasn't the first time Karin has asked the young soul reaper the question, after she caught Rukia creeping around the house Karin would chew out Rukia, and then demand her why she didn't just show herself to her brother, but Rukia gave her the same response each time she asked.

"He's not ready, not yet anyways." Rukia replied, and with that said she was gone. Karin could still sense her heading towards Urahara's store. It wasn't strange at all, after Ichigo came home from where ever he went, Karin had accepted her ability, just like Ichigo did. Now she would use it to help her brother, even if he hated her in the end.

Ichigo frowned why again did he agree to go to the amusement park with Keigo and the others it wasn't like he was in the mood to do anything there was one thing he still couldn't understand.

"Why are you coming with me again?" Ichigo asked his younger sister Karin just shrugged her arms in the air.

"Nothing else to do what with Dad and Yuzu gone, besides I wanna check the park too." was all she said. Ichigo grunted, but he looked at his sister with a serious expression. After she came inside she didn't say a word what she was doing outside, she didn't even mention she was out talking to a spirit at all, he frowned when he use to see spirits he normally would complain about the spirits being everywhere, but not Karin not once did she ever mention them. Ichigo couldn't help wonder if she was hiding something from him.

When they reached the amusement park everyone was already waiting for them Chad waved, while everyone else greeted them.

"Karin it's a pleasure to have you join us." Orihime said a smile on her face; the young girl didn't say anything as she just shrugged. Orihime just smiled, she knew Karin was just her own person, and for that she respected her.

"So why are we still here, let's go." Ichigo said placing a protective arm on Karin, she gave him a glare but didn't brush it away, she still liked the protective side of her brother from time to time, and plus she'd rather have Ichigo hang his arm around her than Keigo who kept eyeing her saying how big she's grown.

"Don't get any ideas." Ichigo scowled as he pushed Keigo away as they headed to the rides.

Orihime looked around, the amusement park which was packed with a lot of people, families, a few dates here and there, but there was one person Orihime was trying to locate, Tatsuki noticed.

"Who are you looking for Orihime?" she asked.

"Oh just—" but she was caught off by Mizuiro who spotted his date, and walked off leaving the group with Keigo complaining the entire time.

"Come on Orihime!" Tatsuki said, after that they all rode on the rollercoaster, played lazer tag, and enjoyed some cotton candy. Ichigo was sitting down next to Karin when Orihime began screaming happily waving at someone.

"Hey Ichigo whose that?" Karin asked. Ichigo turned to see who she was looking at, he almost dropped the can of soda he was holding, in the distant she was making her way towards them and for a brief moment he could have sworn it was Rukia, but a closer look he noticed it was just Asami smiling sweetly at Orihime thanking her for the invitation.

"Just some girl from my class." Was all Ichigo said. Karin frowned, she saw the way Ichigo stared at the new girl who just showed up, yes for a moment she thought it was Rukia too, but Asami was nothing like the soul reaper she was with that morning, for starters Rukia no longer had long hair personally Karin didn't really care hair was just hair to her, but the short hair did suit the soul reaper, and also Rukia was much prettier than her, but that wasn't why Karin couldn't stop staring at the girl for some reason something didn't sit right with her, and she didn't like it at all.

"Hello Ichigo." Asami said standing in front of the orange head who just grunted a hi back, again making Karin not like the girl even more.

"Asami this is Karin, Ichigo's little sister." Orihime said happily oblivious of the tension around the group, of course Keigo was the only other person who didn't know what else was happening with his friends.

"Oh that's nice; you brought your sister out with your friends." Asami said, a small smile playing on her lips, only Karin saw it differently it was a smirk, it was like she knew Ichigo was warm with her, and she didn't like that.

"Ichigo I wanna ride the Ferris wheel." Karin blurted it out, her brother giving her a curious glance.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be back guys." Ichigo said as he led Karin to the line for Ferris wheel, it was odd for Karin wanting to go on the Ferris wheel, but he didn't ask her anything else about it.

"Ichigo! Do you mind taking Asami with you, the group decided to go in one of the haunted houses and Asami dislikes those." Orihime said bringing the girl with her, she smiled shyly but her eyes told Karin that she really wasn't afraid she just wanted to spend time with her brother.

"Sure no problem." Ichigo said. Karin tried not making a face, okay so Asami was going to ride with them, but she was not going to sit next to her brother. Ichigo didn't even look at Asami ignoring her completely if Yuzu was there with them she would have tried and made small talk with the strange girl, but she wasn't with them, and Karin was not her sister. They were next in line as they all went in together, Ichigo and Karin on one side, Asami on the other side she wasn't even looking out the window like Ichigo was, and instead she was watching them both with those pale eyes of hers.

"So Ichigo do you normally got out with your friends?" Asami asked softly. Ichigo shrugged still looking out the window.

"Sometimes, whenever Keigo makes me." He replied. Asami frowned, only Karin noticed this and not only that but suddenly a light blue aura raised around Asami making Karin gasp out in surprise.

"What is that, what are you doing!" Karin cried out Ichigo turned to look at Karin surprised seeing her stare at Asami in fear.

"Karin? What's wrong what are you seeing?" he asked. Karin pointed at Asami who was smiling at her creepily.

"Ichigo she's glowing I don't think she's human at all." Karin cried out Ichigo's eyes went wide as he put a protective arm in front of Karin, he glared at Asami of course he couldn't see anything, but the way Asami was staring at them he knew something wasn't right with her.

"What do you want, there's a reason you're here." He demanded. Asami laughed shaking her head at him.

"Oh this is better than I thought I heard you were like this, Ichigo Kurosaki." Asami smirked at him. Ichigo's eyes went wide until they harden, he should have known something wasn't right with that Asami chick, and here was his proof but what was she going to do with them now, and how was he going to protect Karin from her?

"When I heard of you Ichigo I knew I had to meet you, the one who saved soul society, who waltz right in changing everything the moment he saved a soul reaper from execution." Asami said, Karin suddenly felt chills run down her spine, she slowly reached into her jacket feeling, and slowly pressed the button on the rabbit shaped locater.

"You're from the soul society, are you a soul reaper?" Ichigo asked.

"No, they wouldn't let me train they thought I was too weak tell me Ichigo do I seem weak to?" Asami asked. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her. She smirked.

"Tell me Ichigo Kurosaki why you were worthy to become a substitute soul reaper while I couldn't; was it your relationship with Rukia Kuchiki?" Asami asked. Ichigo's eyes flared up, causing Asami to laugh.

"I can sense your spiritual pressure, along with your sister's. If I stab you with my zanpakto awakening both your abilities will I also become stronger?" she asked.

"You aren't touching my sister!" Ichigo shouted at the same time the Ferris Wheel stopped there booth at the very top, and just as it stopped a huge bang came, there booth moving as if some sort of force slammed against them.

"What the hell!" Ichigo shouted, just as Karin screamed as the door automatically opened Ichigo's eyes went wide, but all he saw was empty air. Karin on the other hand smiled happily seeing who it was. Rukia.

"Soul Reaper, come to save your friends?" Asami asked a smirk on her face as she pulled out a sword from behind her back Rukia narrowed her eyes at Asami.

"Should have known, Karin make sure Ichigo doesn't do anything crazy." Rukia told her as she slammed her hand into Asami's face taking out her spiritual form leaving behind her gigi. Ichigo watched amazed seeing the slump form of the girl as he turned to look out in the air, he tried concentrating remembering the other day when he picked up the vase that was knocked over, he was positive now knowing that what he thought he saw was in fact a spirit, he tried concentrating, he barely could make out two blurry forms in the air, but that was all. He groaned in annoyance, 'come on, come on' he thought furiously as Karin watched in amazement as Rukia slammed her sword against Asami's.

'Wow, Rukia is strong was Ichigo like this too?' she thought.

"What are you doing here Asami? You were warned not to come here." Rukia told her as she slammed her sword harder against Asami's, she wasn't surprised that Asami had in fact went against the noble customs and went off to become a soul reaper, the young girl had come for Rukia to help but she had turned her down, Asami was a noble lady and unlike Rukia they were forbidden to become soul reapers, but Asami had turned her back on her bloodline.

"You wouldn't help me I told you how much I wanted to become a soul reaper why do you deserve to be one, and not me?" Asami shouted as she hit harder on Rukia causing her to bow in front of the girl.

"I'll be stronger than you, I'll reawaken Ichigo's powers and they'll congratulate me!" Asami shouted angrily.

"No, you won't harm Ichigo!" Rukia screamed as Asami's zanpakto began to glow a bright green surrounding both Rukia and Asami.

"Rukia! Look out." Karin shouted. Rukia sensing it slammed her sword hard against Asami's breaking the girls concentration as she jumped back, she was breathing heavily but unhurt Karin sighed in relief but then she realized what she just did, she turned to look at her brother who was watching the sky in shock his eyes wide trying to search, but he couldn't, he still couldn't see anything.

"Ru…Rukia?" he whispered softly, and then it all slammed into him as he stood up leaning against the opened door.

"Rukia! Rukia are you hurt?" he shouted frantically, Karin grabbing onto his waist bringing back into the booth.

"Ichigo you'll fall she's fine, Rukia is alright!" she shouted at him. Ichigo stopped struggling as he stood still, was she alright at first he saw the two blurry figures clashing together, but then they stopped moving apart. Where was she was she hurt, where was Rukia? Was she alright, she had to be alright please let her be un-harm. His eyes went wide when he felt it, on his left cheek, a soft movement it felt like the air was playing with his face, but it wasn't that. He knew it wasn't not when he could see one of the blurry forms in front of him; her petite hand softly lay on his cheek. Ichigo let out a breath his eyes looking at the blur. Karin looked at her brother with wide eyes seeing his expression, his face was soft like he could really see Rukia, but she knew he couldn't.

Rukia stared at Ichigo's eyes, she knew he couldn't see her physically, but the way his light brown eyes stared at her with so much emotion it made her heart skip a beat.

"Took you a while to come back here huh, Rukia." Ichigo said softly. Rukia couldn't help smile softly at him as she leaned in, her forehead touching his.

"Can you hear me Ichigo?" she asked softly. Ichigo's eyes went wide, her voice was just barely a whisper, but he could hear her, his hand reached out slowly and it made contact with her hair. Rukia stared at Ichigo who looked deeply in her eyes.

"Don't leave me, again." He told her in a serious tone making her eyes go wide until they soften slowly as she let out a laugh.

"You really are stupid." She told him.

"Rukia behind you!" Karin screamed. Rukia grabbed her sword turning around as their swords clashed together, glaring at Asami who smirked at her.

"Never turn your back on your opponent." She smirked evilly, making Rukia frown at her.

"You are not a worthy opponent." She said as she raised her hand in the air.

"Hado 33, Soukatsui." She screamed the blue fire hitting Asami straight in the chest as she flung back into the air; suddenly the booth began to slowly move Rukia pushed Ichigo further into the booth alongside with Karin.

"Stay here it's you Asami wants whatever you do, don't follow me." Rukia screamed into Ichigo's face.

"I can hear you perfectly fine now, so don't yell in my face!" he shouted right back. Rukia rolled her eyes just as she turned around only to have Ichigo take a hold of her arm tightly.

"Come back safe." He told her his face serious, Rukia stared back at him slowly nodded and then she left taking Asami's gigi with her. When the ride stopped both Ichigo and Karin ran out of the ride.

"Kurosaki-kun where's Asami?" Orihime asked, but the Kurosaki siblings ignored her as they ran off out of the amusement park, and out of sight.

"What happened to them?" Keigo asked. Chad shrugged, as Orihime stared at them a worried look on her face, 'Kurosaki-kun.'

"You mind explaining to me about you and Rukia?" Ichigo asked Karin as they ran down the street Karin sighed she knew she had to explain to her brother sooner or later.

"I caught Rukia visiting your room a couple months ago; she visits you at night Ichigo." Karin said softly Ichigo almost lost his step but he regained it as he continued running, his face all serious.

"She asked me not to tell you about it, which is why I told you to tone it down with destroying your room but you never listened." Karin said. Ichigo didn't say anything as they continued to run, he couldn't believe it Rukia saw him, all the times he lost it, he never wanted her to see that side of him, but she did. He frowned it wasn't just Rukia who saw too, he looked down as he ran seeing Karin's serious expression after everything that's happened she was still by his side, and not only that but she also got close to Rukia.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said. Karin looked at him sideways his face pure serious as his eyes looked down at the ground again.

"I shouldn't have worried you, Dad, or Yuzu with my actions I don't deserve your forgiveness but either way I'm sorry for not being the brother that you deserve." He said. Karin snorted, and she managed to kick her older brother as they ran.

"Geez, you're the best brother Ichigo and if I was in your shoes I would have done the same thing." Karin said Ichigo looked down at her; she smiled at him showing him that there was nothing to forgive at all, and he appreciated that. They arrived at Urahara's shop busting through the door breathing heavily surprising Ururu and Tessai.

"Whe…Where is Urahara?" Ichigo gasped out as Karin kneeled on the floor mats, Ururu bent down next to her checking to see if she was okay.

"In the back, I'll go get him." Tessai said, but he didn't go far as Urahara walked out from the back looking creepier than ever as he smiled seeing Ichigo and Karin in his shop.

"Well what a surprise seeing you here again Karin, and look you brought Ichigo with you." Urahara said a smirk on his face.

"Is…she here?" Ichigo asked. Urahara smirked but he didn't say anything as a figured appeared from behind him, she was wearing a lavender dress that brought out her violet eyes more, her normally long black hair was chopped off, her hair short to her neck making her face look more delicate and soft, she smiled when she saw him there staring at her, and then her eyes narrowed at him.

"Idiot I told you not to follow me, you never learn Ichigo." She said softly Ichigo stared at her stunned not believing she was actually there in front of him, but she was. He sighed.

"Your still short, guess somethings never change." He said. Rukia smirked.

"Guess not." She said softly, and before she knew it, she was in Ichigo's arms. He was holding her tight his nose pressed to her neck inhaling her lavender scent mixed in with vanilla. Rukia's eyes were wide at the sudden contact, but then they softened as she wrapped her arms around him closing her eyes placing her head on his shoulder.

"Hi, Ichigo." She said softly.

"Hi…Rukia." He whispered after so long she was back; his rain had stopped once again.

* * *

><p>And there you have it, yay Rukia is back and not only that but Ichigo is getting his powers back! How awesome is that, so next chapter RukiaIchigo moment, first date, and later Asami and her return just think of this story as a filler better than the fullbringers, next chapter will be up soon please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone sorry it took so long but i really wanted to the emotions behind what Rukia and Ichigo felt like not being able to see each other, so here you go! One of my best chapters if i may so myself! Also noting this now theres a scene based on Episode 342, so if you haven't watched that yet SPOILER ALERT!

Music Inspirtation: Enchanted-Taylor Swift

This song works well for what i was trying to go through with the chapter hope you enjoy thanks for all your reviews you guys rock and i love hearing from you guys keep it up!

* * *

><p><em>~Six~<em>

No one said anything instead they all watched the exchange in silence no one knowing exactly what to do, but they didn't have to do anything. Just as fast as it happened they separated so fast both of them blushing furiously at the exchange but neither of them noticed that in somehow separating their hands were locked together. Now they were all sitting together in one of Urahara's private rooms, a cup of tea placed in front of them, but of course Ichigo didn't touch his as he sat next to Rukia, still holding her hand. Karin sat across from them sipping her tea quietly, a small smile on her face the way her brother kept sneaking glances at Rukia at the corner of his eyes, and the way Rukia would catch him both looking away instantly when there gazes locked, Karin couldn't help think how funny it was the way those two were being she knew they needed to be alone sooner or later.

"Well Rukia, nice of you to finally decide to show your appearance I was beginning to feel bad having to sneak you in and out of my shop." Urahara said playing with the fan masking out the silly smile he had on his face. Ichigo glared at him, he knew Rukia would have had to use Urahara's shop to come from the soul society, he just wondered why the weird man kept shooting glances at Karin from time to time.

"So Rukia, about your little friend suddenly appearing we did feel an opening a couple days ago but we just assumed it was you." Urahara said giving her a knowing look. Rukia frowned.

"It was…Asami must have snuck in after me I should have known when I didn't see her. I'm sorry she got away." Rukia said softly. Rukia blamed herself, she knew Asami wouldn't have given up being determined as she was, but she knew it wasn't really determination it was obsession.

"I already sent a hell butterfly to my captain explaining the situation Asami might still be around even if I took her gigi away from her." Rukia said. Urahara nodded.

"Well then I'll examine the gigi letting you know how she seemed to come here with one." Urahara said, Rukia nodded, her eyes then moving to Ichigo after everything that's happened she couldn't believe she was here with him, and he could see her not to mention he was holding her hand tightly, never wanting to let go. Rukia and Ichigo walked out of the store, a short while later Karin appeared holding a small bag in her hand Ichigo frowned.

"What is that?" he demanded. Karin frowned.

"I'm not like you Ichigo you handled this you're own way and this is how I'm handling it just let me do this on my own." Karin said, and with that she ran off leaving the two in front of the shop. Ichigo watched her go not knowing what to do if he ran after her what good would it do once he caught up to her?

"Just leave her be." Rukia said to him, he looked at her stunned after so many months of not hearing her voice, of not sensing her presence here she was, back to him.

"Karin is strong Ichigo just like you, she knows what she's doing you don't have to protect her." Rukia continued to say. Ichigo stared at her with wide eyes until he soften his gaze, of course Rukia noticed this.

"What?" she asked him confused by his look. He just smiled softly shaking his head.

"Nothing, after so long I just thought not much has changed but it has a lot has changed." Ichigo said taking in Rukia's short hair, her face much softer than before.

"Yeah…you're right." She told him her gaze falling to their entwined hands in the back of her head a voice told her to let go that they shouldn't at all be holding hands, in fact she shouldn't have shown herself to Ichigo but she did, and the same reason was why she couldn't let go of his hand, because she didn't want to.

"Well, what now are you returning to soul society?" Ichigo asked. He tried not flinching just the thought of her leaving made his chest cringe in pain, after so long she was finally in front of him again he didn't want to watch her disappear in front of his eyes again, he wouldn't bare to go through that pain again. Rukia looked in his eyes noticing the flash of pain that passed through them.

"No, I have to wait for my orders from my captain until then I guess I'll just roam around. So anything happen while I was away?" she asked him casually pulling at the hand he was holding as they began to walk down the street a small smile on her lips, when she tighten her hold on his hand. Ichigo couldn't help it; he felt everything inside him lighten up as he looked at Rukia seeing her soft gaze he just smiled holding Rukia's hand tighter as they walked hand in hand, the sun was slowly setting in the horizon the sky a mixture of orange, pink, and purple. Rukia and Ichigo laughed together as she explained that after the war all the squads had calmed down training themselves harder so that another incident like Aizen never happened again, but of course there were a few members that just wanted to let loose and still have fun. Ichigo smiled hearing about Renji still managing to get his ass kicked by Byakuya but that didn't stop Renji from trying, he was also glad to hear how the Commander had gone back to being strict as ever after losing his arm he didn't know how the old man must have felt but looks like things really did go back to normal after everything that happened. Rukia smiled softly when Ichigo told her about school life with his friends, how after the war Ishida and Chad took over taking care of the hollows. Orihime still made crazy lunches, and everyone pretty much moved on after that.

Rukia went quiet as they walked down the bridge that over looked the river, countless times they've had to battle here, or she'd find Ichigo here just looking out in the distance this was the spot where they always came to, and here they were again.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said noticing how quiet she suddenly got; she stopped walking her gaze off in the distance he didn't what to say so he waited for her to speak first.

"You…didn't move on from it like I hoped you would." She finally said. Ichigo's eyes went wide his mouth opened but before he could say anything Rukia turned around in a flash her face expressing how angry she was with him now.

"You idiot! I left with the thought that this was what you wanted the normal life without hollows, without seeing ghosts, do you have any idea what you've done? I saw everyone's expression Ichigo every time I came to visit they were worried for you, your sisters' cried for you! You stupid fool!" she yelled at him grabbing her small hands as she began slamming them against his hard chest. Ichigo the entire time held his head down, she was right like always. He reached down taking a hold of her small hands in his bringing them tightly to him, seeing her wide eyes expressing her frustration and regret.

"What about you?" he suddenly asked her catching her off guard.

"Wh-what about me?" she asked confused by the turn of events.

"How did you feel going back Rukia until today I thought you forgot about me that the bond we created must have meant nothing to you at all. You didn't show yourself to me, why did it take you so damn long?" Ichigo demanded from her. She opened her mouth shocked at what he just revealed.

"Is that why you trashed your room? Because you thought I forgot about you." She said, and before he knew it she had kicked him in the leg, he winced letting go of her hands.

"What the hell Rukia!" he shouted out in agony.

"I never forgot you Ichigo from the moment I returned you were all I thought about this was hard on me too, knowing what you had to give up but I hoped you would move on, that you could have the normal life you wanted, that you would just think of me as just the soul reaper who gave you powers." She said softly. Ichigo placed his hands on her shoulder.

"You weren't just a soul reaper, you were the one who was there for me when I needed someone, you weren't just my friend Rukia, you gave me the life I wanted and I wouldn't change it for anything not for the normal life you think I deserved it wouldn't have been the normal if you weren't in it Rukia, you stopped my rain the first time, and only you can keep it from falling down again." He whispered softly to her. Rukia didn't know what to say to that, her lip trembled as she bit it trying to stop. Ichigo noticed this and he placed his finger stopping her from causing her any harm to herself so the separation ended up being bad on them both here he thought she had forgotten him, but now seeing her close he could see it in her eyes, not once did she stop thinking of him. He didn't know what to say so all he could do was wrap his arms around her petite shoulders bringing her closer to him.

"I missed you too midget." He said softly, Rukia didn't know what to say instead she took a hold of his shirt clinging to it tightly.

"Stupid strawberry." She whispered softly.

"Where are we going now?" Rukia asked after walking around for ten minutes she was beginning to get suspicious of where Ichigo was taking her. He just smirked at her as he continued to lead them down the busy street Rukia tried not blushing the way Ichigo held her hand through the crowd normally she would have felt like a child being led around but this was Ichigo, and she felt anything but a child at the moment. After seeing him, and then finding out how they both felt being separated she knew she didn't see Ichigo as just a friend, but she couldn't help wonder how he saw her, did he still think of them as friends, or maybe something more?

"Here we are." Ichigo said a smile on his face; Rukia looked at where they were her eyes landing at the ice rink in front of her, there were a few people already skating having the time of their life, a mother helping her child skate across a proud smile on his face making it across successfully, a group of girls giggling in the corner. She looked at Ichigo in questioning, when she remembered the last time she was here was with him, and their friends, they had skated together, and watched the fireworks.

"I thought you'd like to try it again." He said softly. He didn't know what possessed him to bring Rukia back here, but he just knew that she would like it seeing her smiling face he knew he did the right thing. They both got there skating shoes Rukia nervously looking at the ice; the last time she was here she needed Ichigo's help.

"Well?" he asked impatiently waiting for her to go in first.

"Hold on a second I need to mentally prepare myself." She said. He rolled his eyes taking her hand as they both went on the ice.

"Wait Ichigo!" she complained trying to get use to the sudden change as her feet began to glide on the ice.

"Isn't this a bit embarrassing your sword is an ice zanpakto you know." Ichigo pointed out as he glided backwards helping her out as she moved her feet slowly, she gave him a dark look mentioning what she already knew, but this was totally different, at least she knew what attacks her sword held, but this was different then wielding a sword. She let out a breath, hoping she wasn't going to fall on her butt.

"Don't think, just let go of whatever is on your mind. It's easier once you let go from what's holding you down." Ichigo said noting the concentration on her face. She looked at him, he wasn't just talking about her skating she could tell, but she didn't mention it as she listened to what he said, and just thought of nothing at all, her feet gliding in tune with Ichigo's as they skated around the rink twice, and not once did she fall. Rukia smiled, her eyes going to Ichigo's who was watching her with a smile to his face too.

"So then was I holding you down, is that why you couldn't move on?" she asked him as they continued to skate, for now they were the only ones skating along with a few other couples in the rink. Ichigo frowned, looking at their entwined hands, the way her shoulder was casually touching his all of this just felt right to him, he didn't want this to end but what they were going to have to talk about he knew it had to end.

"Rukia…" he said softly stopping in the middle of the rink her eyes went wide seeing his expression. But before he could say anything Rukia grabbed his arm leading him out of the rink confused he didn't say anything not when they grabbed their shoes, and not when she led him all the way back to the edge of the river, she moved from him standing a few feet at the edge her back to him. Ichigo didn't know what to do; he just followed right after her, but something deep down told him she was going to tell him something he wouldn't want to here, was she going to leave again? Just thinking that brought a weight to appear over his heart as he felt it drop to the pit of his stomach, no she couldn't leave not when they just got back together after so many months of not seeing each other…he stopped thinking going back to what he just thought, back together. He just thought about it not knowing why but he knew…deep down he knew it.

"You didn't hold me back." Ichigo spoke out first, Rukia turned sideways but not fully her eyes looking at Ichigo who just stood there his arms to his side as he looked at her.

"When…you disappeared in front of me, I didn't feel anything. I went on as if you were never part of my life as if you didn't walk in changing me from the start but you did. My life was never normal to begin with I could see spirits I could talk to them, that's all I could do. I thought to myself what else is there to my life besides seeing them and just talking to them that was all I could, but then you came. You showed me there was more that I could do you gave me the ability to choose to help them out, to protect my family and friends, and I chose it. I knew what I was getting myself into from then on when I went to save you I chose to get my powers back I chose to get stronger, but you were there helping me out before I didn't know where I was going but you changed that. I tried moving on, tried having the normal life I saw myself have but I couldn't it wasn't how I pictured it would be not without you. Never did I picture a life without ghost's that you wouldn't also be in it, the day we met not only did you save my sister's but you save me too…your more than my friend Rukia. You mean more to me than that." He said softly. Rukia the entire time just watched him, her eyes staring at him with a blank expression; he just confessed all the feelings he had to hold for the past seventeen months, he felt the same way she did that what they felt for each other was more than friendship was something more but what could she say to him, even if she could tell him how she felt they wouldn't be able to be together. She was about to tell him that, when Ichigo moved so fast placing his hands on her shoulder looking at her face closely her eyes wide at the surprise.

"Don't. I know what you're going to say but it doesn't matter I can't be apart from you anymore and you can't either you wouldn't have shown yourself if you didn't intend to leave and never come back." He told her softly. Rukia looked down at the ground, he was right she wasn't even supposed to be here at all, she belong back at soul society but being here with Ichigo. She couldn't stay away from him anymore; she couldn't part ways with him after everything they've been through.

"I'm not leaving you again Ichigo I don't think I'd be able to." She finally spoke softly her eyes gazing at him; it was the same look she gave him when she disappeared in front of his eyes, the one that spoke all the emotions that they felt for each other. He slowly brought his hands to her face, his forehead touching hers, their breaths coming out silently as they just stood there taking it all when Ichigo couldn't hold back anymore. He brought his hand under Rukia's chin raising her up just as he lowered brushing his lips against hers; it wasn't a kiss, just the barest of lips being touched. Rukia didn't know what to do, she couldn't think at all instead she let her actions do the talking, wrapping her arm around Ichigo's neck her other hand going to his cheek, as their lips connected again, both his arms went to wrap themselves around her waist bringing her tighter to him, the kiss was slow and soft just the barest of touch the two just getting to know there surrounding better, when they couldn't take it anymore, being apart for so long not letting the other know how they felt she didn't know who started it first but she didn't care Rukia clung to him her hands roaming through his hair, the soft scent of cinnamon came to her nose. Ichigo deepened the kiss, he couldn't remember how this happened but it didn't matter this was Rukia, and he was never letting her go again.

After making out heavily for a few minutes they broke apart remembering they had to breathe, Rukia's forehead touched his while his long fingers were on her cheeks she placed one of her small hands over one of them, their fingers curling together.

"I wanted to do that…right before you left didn't know how you would have taken it." He told her softly. Rukia let out a small laugh her nose touching his while her other hand played around with his hair.

"Probably the same way I did just now. Ichigo." She whispered out his name, he felt his back shiver just hearing her say his name, he didn't want this night to end, but it had to. Karin was home alone and he had school the next morning. He sighed.

"You're coming home with me." He finally said firmly. Rukia stepped back from his arms confused at what she heard, until she understood what he meant.

"Wait a minute." She said, but it was too late she should have known how stubborn he was.

"Ichigo I shouldn't be here." Rukia whispered furiously as he led her up the stairs to his room, Karin was already sleeping in bed, and his Dad with Yuzu wouldn't be back until tomorrow night plus Karin he knew wouldn't mind her being here since they somehow made a mutual friendship behind his back, but at least he was glad his sister and Rukia were in good terms.

"Rukia its fine you can sleep in Karin's room…well if you want to Kon sleeps there now no clue how here's going to take seeing you." Ichigo said with a smirk seeing Rukia glare at him as they both entered his room.

"I'm not sleeping in the closet; you took out all the blankets." She said softly. Ichigo frowned dumping his keys and phone on the desk next to the crack lamp. Rukia had her arms crossed as she took in the room, it may have still looked the same but she had personally seen countless times when it was messed up clothes everywhere, bed on the floor. She could even make out the dents on the walls from the times he's punch it. Her hand went to the closet door, she knew it was empty from the times she saw him destroy his room, and then when he either went to sleep or just to go to the bathroom she would sneak in at times. She turned to see Ichigo staring at her a guilty look on his face.

"It's done Ichigo you don't have to live with it anymore. I would have done the same." She said softly standing in front of him. He smiled bringing his hand to her cheek.

"So then, what now?" he asked her softly. Rukia didn't know what to say instead she looked from the closet, she knew after what she'd seen she couldn't sleep in there again, being the cause of everything to begin with.

"Well I guess you're stuck with me, hope you don't mind." She said a smirk on her face. Ichigo shook his head.

"Now who's the stupid one?" Was all he said, after coming back from the bathroom in sweats and shirt he came in his room to see Rukia standing in front of his desk wearing one of Yuzu's nightgowns he found in the laundry he stood behind her, she was looking at the drawings she left behind.

"Admiring your artwork?" Ichigo asked. Rukia smiled softly.

"I wanted to leave you a reminder; maybe I was scared that you'd forget about me." Rukia answer softly she didn't know what possessed her to tell him the truth but she did, she could never hold back when it came to telling him the truth.

"It worked, I never stopped thinking about you, and you cut your hair." Ichigo said running her hand through her short hair. She nodded.

"Rangiku did it…I was nervous because she was drunk but she thought I needed a new look to celebrate." She answered him liking the feel of his hand through her hair.

"Celebrate what?" he asked. Rukia forgot he still couldn't see her in her spiritual form so he couldn't see the lieutenant's badge on her.

"I got promoted to lieutenant for my squad." She told him. Ichigo's eyes went wide in surprise and then he smiled.

"That's great I guess Byakuya finally loosened up." He said. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Not really, he's more protective then ever but he still lets me go on missions after he trains me." She said.

"What? Byakuya trains you himself, are we talking about the same cold hearted pride lover?" Ichigo asked. Rukia slapped him on the arm.

"Brother isn't like that anymore he knows I'm here." She said. Now this surprised Ichigo more than ever.

"So what would he have done if he knew you were here, like in my room?" Ichigo asked. Rukia smiled at him before pushing him onto the bed, she landed on top of him, while he was below her.

"Well, he doesn't have to know everything now does he?" She said slyly making Ichigo grin at her wrapping his arms around her as she hovered over him.

"I missed you…." She said to him. Ichigo brought his hand to her cheek moving the slight bang that still hung between her eyes.

"I know…me too." He whispered back.

Rukia woke up before Ichigo's alarm went off she was currently lying by the window edge her head resting on Ichigo's arm using it as a pillow, she looked up to see him sleeping peacefully his other arm was around her waist protectively. She lifted herself seeing him sleeping without him tossing or turning she smiled softly when it appeared in front of her, a hell butterfly.

Ichigo woke up to the sound of his alarm ringing he slammed at it wiping his eyes as the sun shone in his room, when yesterday's events came back to him, he sat up turning to the side to see it was empty, Rukia was gone. Ichigo didn't know what to think or feel why she would just leave after what happened between them last night, he pretty much confessed to her; sure he may not have said it outright but the kiss they shared. Ichigo shook his head, something must have happened, he looked around trying to see if she left a note, but he didn't find anything that could lead me to know why she left. He didn't know what to do instead he got out of bed and got ready for school, he felt like someone else walking in his shoes as he made his way downstairs right at that moment he wanted to completely destroy his room, but he didn't. Before he could storm out of his house to go in search for her, Karin appeared a frown on her face.

"You didn't destroy your room, I thought you would." She said. Ichigo gave his younger sister a weird look as she walked into the kitchen, he followed after her.

"Rukia asked me to make sure you didn't destroy your room, she'll be glad to hear that you didn't." she continued to say, but Ichigo didn't hear the rest not when she mentioned Rukia in that sentence.

"Did she tell you where she was going?" Ichigo demanded. Karin stared at her brother sure he looked anxious and everything but for once he didn't let his temper get the best of him, that Rukia, she really did change him in less than a day. Karin thought seeing her brother waiting for her response.

She sighed, "She got a message from the soul society, and she told me to tell you not to do anything stupid like look for her she'll see you later. Oh and she meant it on the whole looking for her, so just go to school she'll find you." Karin said grabbing her bag looking at her brother. Ichigo frowned if Rukia said she would find him later then she would, he had to believe in her. So he grabbed his stuff and followed after Karin.

"Make sure to watch your back, Asami might use you to get through me." Ichigo warned Karin as they were about to separate, she just groaned.

"I can take care of myself now Ichigo, don't worry so much about me." Karin said to him as she walked her way to her school, Ichigo watched her go he knew she was able to look after herself but he still worried about her.

Ichigo walked down the halls he was surprised he hadn't gotten ambushed yet, but once he walked into class he spoke too soon.

"Ichigo! What happened to you and Asami?" Keigo immediately asked before he got inside the classroom, Ichigo sighed he knew he had to explain what happened.

"Nothing…she got sick after the ride and disappeared before we could stop her that's all." He answered as he sat down. Chad hovered beside him along with Keigo.

"Why did you run off?" Chad asked. Ichigo looked up at the big guy he knew he couldn't lie to him, but he didn't want to bring Rukia in just yet, what if she didn't want anyone to know she was here? He couldn't expose her like that, not without her permission so he just shrugged telling them Karin forgot she left the stove on so they had to run home to make sure the clinic didn't burn to the ground but turned out it was a false alarm. Ichigo frowned looking at the empty desk next to him, he wondered if Asami would come today after everything she tried to do, he didn't know anything about her but he knew she wanted to become a stronger soul reaper, she wanted to imitate the same actions Rukia did when she transferred half her powers to him, but he wasn't going to let her touch him, or Karin.

"Hello again Ichigo." He heard, he was currently going through today's lesson when she stood to the side of him, he tensed but he knew she wouldn't do anything not when they were surrounded by his classmates, and his friends behind him.

"Asami, you look better." Ichigo said the young girl in front of him smiled as she leaned closer to him.

"Don't worry I won't harm you here not that you'll even need it." She told him her eyes narrowing at him Ichigo glared at her deeply

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded. She smirked.

"Without you're little soul reaper around your all mine now Ichigo Kurosaki." Asami smiled before Ichigo could say anything someone bumped into Asami.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you dare." A polite voice said but Ichigo knew that voice, he looked in shock to see Rukia in front of him wearing the school uniform, she smiled politely at him, but her eyes held the truth as they smiled at him with mischief.

"Good morning Ichigo Kurosaki isn't it a nice day today?" Rukia said using that lady like tone that always gave him the creeps, but at the moment he didn't care he was just glad to see she didn't leave him like he thought she did.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Rukia asked her lips turning to a slight smirk as she looked at Asami, who was glaring at her.

"You may be here, but that just proves that they don't know what to do with me yet. I'll beat you Rukia, I promise you that." Asami said. Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"You can try…let's see how Shouma will think of it when he learns." Rukia said under her breath causing Asami's face to turn red in frustration.

"I won't lose to you!" Asami cried out just as she was about to slap Rukia across the face, Ichigo interfered taking a hold of her hand, his eyes piercing through Asami making her shiver in fear.

"Don't you dare touch her." He growled out angrily letting her go, he could already feel the stares from the rest of the room by know Chad and Keigo could see Rukia and they couldn't believe that it was really her. Rukia smirked moving past Asami taking the seat next to Ichigo her eyes locked at Asami in a challenging way.

"This is where I belong; you can never take it when it's not yours." Rukia said. Asami's eyes went wide as she just stood there everyone watching her. When Ochi-sensei came in she was surprised to see Asami standing between Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki the new transfer they got last week.

"Asami, is something wrong?" Ochi-sensei asked her. Asami turned seeing everyone staring at her, she shook her head making her way to the only empty seat in the back unaware of the smirk Rukia gave her. Throughout the whole time Chad and Keigo looked from Rukia to Ichigo, they couldn't' believe that she was back in their lives, back with Ichigo who didn't at all look surprised to see her there with him in fact it was like nothing had changed between them. At lunch they both were going to have a lot of explaining to do, but right when the bell rang Rukia and Ichigo were the first ones out the door disappearing all together.

"What do we do now?" Keigo asked, Chad didn't say anything, he knew Ichigo and when he was ready he'd tell them.

Rukia and Ichigo were up on the rooftop, Ichigo had locked the door so that no one could disturb them, he couldn't believe what just happened, and he couldn't believe Rukia was here with him.

"Karin did give you my message, I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye Ichigo, and I hope you didn't trash you room again after everything I told you I can't believe that you-" but she was caught off guard ranting when he locked her into a firm embrace.

"I know, sorry." He told her his face pressed into her neck. Rukia sighed hugging him back she knew what he felt waking up and she was just gone without leaving a note or anything she would have freaked out too if she was in his shoes.

"I'm not going anywhere this time…I promise." Rukia whispered in his ear, the words music to his ears, as he looked into her violet eyes expressing that she knew she wouldn't be able to go through the separation again Ichigo couldn't help himself he still felt like this was a dream that he would wake up any minute now, but when he kissed Rukia on the lips, and when she responded back letting him know that she was really there, and she wasn't going to disappear on him again he knew they were going to have difficulties explaining things with his friends but just for now, it was worth it.

* * *

><p>And there you have it! I was debating of them kissing so soon but the song and then the way they were acting it called for a kiss scene hope you guys loved that, next chapter Ichigo and Rukia need to explain themselves, and Asami will try and get someone on her side...hmm wonder who that will be? Please Review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone thanks for your reiews sorry this chapter is kind a short but don't worry it's still a good one! Thanks for your reviews i love hearing your feedback!

Music Inspiration: Fallout-Marianas Trench

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Seven<em>

The small group sat under the tree a frown on all their faces, Keigo and Chad didn't know how to mention what happened in class. Tatsuki was late because she woke up late that morning but when she found them at lunch she was surprised to see Keigo quiet for once, and Chad being more distant than ever. On the bright side Orihime looked happier than ever but right when she mentioned Asami the group went extremely quiet.

"What did I say something wrong? I just asked why Asami isn't here, and where is Kurosaki-kun?" she asked. Chad frowned but didn't offer anything else.

"He ran off like usual, Asami didn't look good today she must have left early." Keigo said weakly. Orihime frown staring at them confused, but Tatsuki knew something was up as she just stared at them before she could demand them what was going on Ichigo came out of nowhere a smile on his face as he sat next to Keigo on the grass.

"Sup Tatsuki." Ichigo said nodding at her. Tatsuki greeted him, but a frown crossed her lips when she noticed the way Keigo and Chad looked at Ichigo when he came. Orihime smiled brightly seeing Ichigo smiling at them for the first time she couldn't help wonder what could have possibly gotten him up in a good mood.

"Hi Kurosaki-kun, did you see Asami this morning?" she asked him. Ichigo's smile turned upside at the mention of Asami.

"I don't think we should get anywhere near her." He said slowly, his eyes going to Keigo and Chad. They looked at him, but it was Chad who nodded at him clearly understand what he was talking about Keigo looked at his juice box before nodding his head. It was only Orihime and Tatsuki who didn't understand what was going on.

"But she's very sweet and nice, she even liked my sushi covered with honey and instead of seaweed I added regular wrap with nuts." Orihime said randomly her friends just giving her weird looks like usual.

"Orihime, she's not a good person in fact she's from soul society." Ichigo said. Orihime's eyes went wide; this was the first time she heard Ichigo talk about soul society in months.

"That's not true she's a good person." Orihime said. Ichigo's expression hardened a bit.

"Then why did she attack me and Karin yesterday at the amusement park, if it wasn't for Karin seeing her I wouldn't have been able to do anything. She wants to…use me in making her strong." Ichigo said his eyes staring at all of them, but mainly on Orihime.

"Look, she might use you guys to get to me just watch your backs Karin already knows to be careful. Since I can't do anything I'll just trust you guys to know what do." Ichigo said the last part was aimed at Orihime, and she knew it.

"No, she's very nice Kurosaki-kun. Just because you don't have your powers doesn't mean everyone is an enemy." Orihime shot back at him. Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"Orihime! If Ichigo says she's dangerous then we have to trust him." Tatsuki said. Orihime's watery eyes looked at her as she stood up grabbing her stuff.

"I'll be leaving now." She said as she ran off Ichigo didn't do anything to stop her, Tatsuki groaned.

"You better explain what's going on here Ichigo." Tatsuki said. Ichigo frowned looking at Orihime's form disappearing around the corner.

"Asami wants to give me back my powers, the only way is for her to stab me with her zanpakto, she's not a strong soul reaper my guess is she wants to use me to become stronger." Ichigo said. His friends looked at him quiet; it was Tatsuki who spoke first.

"How did you fight her off, Karin could see her but I don't see her fighting." She said. Ichigo stared at the ground in deep thought this was it.

"She didn't fight, Rukia did." Ichigo said. Tatsuki's eyes went wide, but when she saw Keigo and Chad say nothing she knew there was more to be said that Ichigo wasn't telling her. He sighed.

"Rukia came to the school today; her mission is her for to take Asami back to the soul society." Ichigo said. Tatsuki's eyes flared up.

"And after that she'll leave again, and you'll go back to being depressed and miserable." She snapped out. Ichigo didn't say anything while Keigo stared from her to Ichigo.

"It's not like that." Ichigo said slowly, Tatsuki snorted as she stood up her eyes glaring at him.

"I'm grateful to Rukia and all but if she never came here to begin with none of this would have happened look at you now Ichigo you may be acting the same way you did before but right when she leaves you'll be wasting away. Just let her do her mission and let her leave it's the best for us all." Tatsuki said as she turned to leave.

"I won't let her leave Tatsuki; I care for Rukia more than you think." Ichigo said as he stood up wiping his hands on his pants.

"I'm not asking for your help I'm just warning you that's all. You don't have to trust her, just trust me, and right now this is what I need." Ichigo said as he walked away. Tatsuki frowned turning around facing the other two.

"I've known him longer, and he needs this Ichigo knows what he's doing." Chad said. Tatsuki frowned.

"He really missed her Tatsuki, she's only been here a day and she got him acting his old-self. We can't trust Asami, but we can trust Rukia." Keigo said. Tatsuki closed her eyes her blood boiling but they had a point, when she saw Ichigo smiling it was like he was his old self again back to the self he was before this all started. She let out a breath her arms crossed together as she looked at the two guys in front of her.

"I guess all we can do is watch and help out when we can." She said earning a smile from them both, she just hoped Ichigo knew what he was doing.

Ichigo frowned as he tried not pacing but it was too late there he was pacing back and forth from his desk and then to the wall, he changed out of his uniform to jeans and a light sweater he was trying really hard not to jump out the window and go looking for them himself. He groaned why did he say yes again?

_Flashback_

_Ichigo was shaking his head the whole entire time while Rukia went on saying that she had to go talk with Urahara to find out how Asami was able to get a gigi._

_"Wait for me then, we can go together." Ichigo was telling her, but Rukia shook her head._

_"Ichigo I can do this alone you don't have to worry I'll be fine." Rukia said, Ichigo groaned shaking his head again slapping his hand against the fence._

_"I hate this, being so useless." Ichigo said angrily. Rukia frowned deeply._

_"Don't. You're not useless Ichigo not after what you've been through and what you've done. I don't want to ever hear you say that again. I'll just blame myself." Rukia said looking away from him. Ichigo frowned taking a hold of her hand in his a soft smile on his face._

_"Sorry, and it's not your fault Rukia what happened it wasn't anyone's fault." He told her lightly. She looked at their hands a deep frown on her face._

_"I wanted you to tell me…before it all happened but I knew you couldn't and even if you did. I don't know how I would have dealt with it. If you came to me telling me that you were going to perform the last Zangetsu and lose all your powers I don't know what I would have done. Ichigo….I'm sorry." Rukia said softly. Ichigo's eyes went wide he never knew that Rukia felt bad for the decision that he made, he showed have known._

_"Rukia, I made the choice." Ichigo said softly, closing his eyes finally understanding it all._

_"Okay then…go. Just make sure you come back." He said. Her eyes went to look at him confused at what he was saying._

_"I have to get use to this you rushing into danger while I wait; man it must have sucked waiting for me." Ichigo said giving her a smile. She opened her mouth but he shook his head._

_"I trust you Rukia, to come back to me." Ichigo whispered. Rukia's eyes went wide and then she nodded understanding. She gave him a small weak smile as he kissed her lips softly. He then groaned as he turned around to see the four-eye Quincy standing at the top of the gate a shock look on his face, but quickly changed his expression when he saw Ichigo scowling at him._

_"Well, this is a surprise nice seeing you Rukia." Ishida said. Rukia smiled at him, and then looked at Ichigo._

_"I was never going alone." She told Ichigo; before he could say anything she kissed him one last time and then jumped in the air landing next to Ishida._

_"We'll be back later." Rukia told him, and with that she was gone. Ishida stayed behind a serious look on his face._

_"Don't worry she told me I'm behind you Ichigo I'll watch over her." He told Ichigo, and with that said he was also gone. _

That was exactly three hours ago and he had no idea what he was even doing, he had to go find her that's what his instincts were telling him to do but instead he sat down on his bed clutching his hands together, he would wait, he didn't like it at all but he would have to do it because this was Rukia, and nothing was going to happen to her, nothing.

Rukia frowned, this wasn't what she wanted to hear but yet here she was listening to it all and she didn't like it at all. She cursed that damn Asami she should have known this would have happened she pinched her nose together trying to keep herself from losing her temper.

"So the gigi was personally made from the twelve divisions, without their knowledge?" she asked. Urahara shook his head a deep frown on his face.

"No, they knew who it was for they didn't think anything much of it besides the order was paid for and everything." He went on to say. Rukia couldn't help it anymore, she screamed kicking the wall.

"Damn her, I need to go back to Ichigo." Rukia said turning to look at Ishida who was looking at the Asami gigi.

"What is it that Asami wants?" Ishida asked. Rukia frowned.

"She wants to be a soul reaper for someone she once cared for, I never should have told her about it. This is my entire fault." Rukia said.

"She won't hurt Ichigo; she just wants to bring back his powers." Ishida said. Rukia shook her head.

"You don't understand, Asami isn't a real soul reaper the sword she carries isn't her zanpakto at all if she stabs Ichigo he will die, and so will Asami for killing a human. The only power she has is her spiritual pressure nothing else." Rukia said a slight frown on her face, Asami may not have had any powers but the sword she carried did she just couldn't wonder where Asami got that sword.

"Rukia, by any chance is this girl related to the family Takahashi?" Urahara asked her. Rukia frowned seeing his serious expression when she nodded her head.

"Then I know where she got that sword, and if we don't act fast in locating her I'm afraid she will also be harm if she tries to give Ichigo back her powers." Urahara said he frowned even more.

"Rukia you and I need to make a quick trip, Ishida go watch over Ichigo knowing him he might now stay still for another hour." Urahara said. Rukia's frown deepened.

"Where are we going?" she asked him unsure of what to do with the new situation. Urahara gave her a sinister smirk.

"Why to soul society." Was all he said to her as he turned around leaving them with confused looks on their faces, Rukia turned to eye Ishida who had the same similar look on his face.

"Please, don't tell Ichigo about this just yet. Tell him I'm fine." Rukia said as she ran after Urahara leaving Ishida alone in the room, this was going to be hard to explain to Ichigo after the scene he just saw, but he was glad that after everything the two couple managed to express how they truly felt for each other, he let out a sigh but why did he get stuck baby-sitting Ichigo of all people?

Karin walked out of the arcade nodding her head from side to side in tuned to the music she was listening to from her IPod, she frowned it was better than being home after hearing Ichigo pace his room back and forth, now that was annoying but then again she knew how he felt, somewhat. She sighed she told herself she wasn't going to think about it, or about HIM of all people she couldn't even remember when was the last time she saw him. There she went again thinking of him when he probably didn't even bother remembering about her. She mentally kicked herself as she walked down a ramp looking out at the town, the sun was slowly setting she might as well go home now before Ichigo worried for her safety, even though she could take care of herself. She began walking when she stopped seeing a familiar girl standing a few feet away from her. A small smile was on her face as she looked at Karin who stood frozen not knowing what to do.

"What are you doing here?" Karin demanded. Asami just smiled as she looked out at the town a small frown on her face.

"This is a beautiful town…your very lucky to live here." Asami said softly. Karin frowned not knowing what to do it didn't look like Asami was going to fight her, but she was in her spiritual form her sword by her hip anything was possible.

"You're not going to hurt my brother Ichigo is done being a soul reaper." Karin said. Asami nodded slowly.

"Your right he is, but you're not." She said softly. Karin's eyes went wide as she took a step back but stopped when her ice eyes caught Karin's eyes.

"Can you see it, you want to protect Ichigo you don't want him to get hurt again and he won't unless you become a soul reaper like he did I can help you." Asami said. Karin's eyes went wide.

"No…I saw what it did to Ichigo I won't do it." Karin said,

"But it would be different with you, you'll be strong you can watch over your brother your sister and Father. You can even visit soul society don't you see it Karin, you'll be the protector now." Asami said. Karin frowned, it was true that she wanted to protect her brother now, after everything he'd done for her, and for Yuzu ever since there mom died. He's watched over them, sacrificed a lot for them both if she did this, it would mean Ichigo would have to count on her, could she do this?

"I'll protect Ichigo from now on." Karin said, Asami giving her a sinister smile.

* * *

><p>There you have it sorry it's not Orihime, but she does make an appearance in the next chapter which will be SUPER long! Also i will write a chapter about Asami's background how she met Rukia and why Rukia said no to her becoming a soul reaper, that chapter will come soon! Please Review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I wrote this chapter in a rush and glad to know everyone is enjoying this so far so this is the big day Karin has decided to join Asami, but will Ichigo let her, and where did Rukia go? Only one way to find out, please enjoy!

Music Inspiration: Lullaby-Nickleback

Onto the story!

* * *

><p><em>Eight<em>

Ichigo shook his head, he was about to lose it. Not only was Rukia with Urahara on some sort of secret mission, but Karin was missing. Ishida frowned, he knew something wrong was going to happen so not only was Rukia and Urahara still not back yet but one of Ichigo's younger sister's was still not home, he had a small hunch were she could be but at the moment he didn't have any evidence to back him up on it.

"That's it I'm going to go look for her." Ichigo said grabbing his jacket marching his way to the door Ishida ran after him blocking the doorway.

"You can't go out Asami could be out there waiting for you." He told him. Ichigo glared at him angrily.

"I don't care! Karin is missing and Asami will use anyone of my friends to use against me." He shouted at him. Ishida sighed; he had a point there when he said it that way.

"Okay, let's go she could be anywhere." Ishida said. Ichigo nodded as they both ran out his house. Ichigo just hoped Karin was alright and far away as possible from Asami.

Orihime slowly walked down the street a deep look on her face she had just come from Tatsuki's place and not feeling like eating dinner decided to go home earlier, now there she was walking down the small street wondering why she did that, why did she go off on Ichigo like that? She knew she had hurt him, but at that moment it had just slipped out she talked with Asami, and she was a good person she may have been shy and quiet but after a while she opened up to her. Orihime just couldn't understand why Ichigo would think she was the enemy, but then again Orihime had known Ichigo longer and he was a good guy after everything that they've been through from the very start. He was the reason she had decided to get stronger so that Ichigo would no longer have to protect her after what happened in Hueco Mundo. His hollow side that came out during his fight, she knew that side of him that no one else could ever know and come to understand. But, yes it did scare her that dark side of him that he no longer had. She had to remember that Ichigo was just like everyone else, and it was her turn to protect him, but why did he say that about Asami? Something wasn't right; at lunch when Ichigo came with that smile on his face she had to admit she was happy inside seeing him look like his old self but something didn't sit right with her the only time she ever saw him act like that was anytime Rukia was there to get him out of his depression. Orihime stopped walking, no Rukia was gone she had seen her go back to the soul society and ever since then she hasn't come back, not once. Yes, she was sad when she saw her good friend leave but deep down inside she was glad. She knew she shouldn't have felt happy but she did. She watched countless times how Ichigo and Rukia reacted with each other, they argued a lot but that just showed how close they were. Whenever Ichigo was down, she was there to bring him back. Orihime wanted that to be her, she's loved Ichigo for so long, that's why she was going to apologize to him. Maybe she could change his mind about Asami. Orihime looked up with determination she could show Ichigo that she knew who he was, and maybe in time he could end up feeling the same way that she felt for him. Orihime smiled about to make her way to Ichigo's place when she stopped short at what she saw, a soul reaper running with a young girl following after her.

"Was that Asami with Karin?" she asked out loud getting a bad feeling inside.

Ichigo gasped out loud his hands on his knees; they were at the soccer field Ichigo had hoped Karin had run into some friends and ended playing a game but no such luck he knew it was worth a try but where in the hell could she have gone to?

"Ichigo I sense a hollow nearby can you stay here without doing anything crazy." Ishida asked him. Ichigo glared at him but nodded anyways as Ishida ran off. Ichigo sat down on a bench right when Ishida mentioned the hollow Ichigo could sense something was over where Ishida had headed to it was faint, if Ishida hadn't said anything Ichigo would have thought it was just another spirit out there. So what he saw the other day wasn't his imagination his powers were slowly returning, but why? After a whole year why were they returning now after what happened with his Dad, he had just assumed that he would have had to wait years from now for his powers to return, but now here he was sensing spirits in the distance. He looked down at his hands maybe he could get his powers back soon and then maybe he and Rukia could be together without any secrecy he would have to tell Byakuya that he wasn't going to leave anytime soon, he already lost time without being with her for seventeen months he wasn't going to go through that again. Ichigo stood up, he hoped Rukia was doing okay where she was, he trusted Urahara to keep her safe, after what happened to her because of the Hougyoku, Urahara owed her. Ichigo sighed how much longer was he going to wait for Ishida to hurry up with that damn hollow, before he could go after him he stopped. He could sense it in the distance near a construction site, it was faint but he could feel it, it was Karin's spiritual pressure, and she wasn't alone.

Rukia's jaw dropped at what she was hearing they agreed, she couldn't believe it she had thought that they would have turned their backs on him, but they weren't they too had realized what he had done for them Rukia could feel the tears prick up in her eyes as she smiled at each and every one of them.

"Rukia." She heard turning around to see her brother standing behind her a stern look on his face.

"Brother…" she said softly.

"Is this what you want, what you think is best for him?" he asked her. Rukia's eyes went wide; she looked down at her hands.

"He wouldn't have wanted it this way, but I want this for him after everything he deserves this and…" she stopped not knowing how to tell him about her and Ichigo. Byakuya noticed this and he could sense it with the way her eyes wouldn't meet his own. He closed his eyes he may not approve of it, but this is what she wanted and as much as he disliked it he had to respect her decision.

"Rukia do what you wish you feel is right I will give you my full support. Just make sure that Ichigo Kurosaki knows of this." Was all her brother told her as he went with the rest of the captains, she couldn't believe it. She smiled softly, 'Don't worry Ichigo I'll be there soon.' She thought to herself hoping he wasn't doing anything reckless by now.

Orihime ran down the road, no it couldn't be true what she saw it wasn't real it was a figment of her imagination, but no matter how much she denied it the proof was still there Asami in a soul reaper outfit with Karin following after her, she had to go stop them before something bad happened, she just hoped she wasn't too late.

"Asami, what are we doing?" Karin asked her, they had been walking around for hours now Asami just looking around Karin didn't say anything until now.

"We have to do it the same way as they did only then will it work." Was all Asami said as she stared up at the sky it was dark they were out in the middle of an empty lot; Karin had a very bad feeling about this.

"Same as who?" Karin asked. Asami turned to finally look at her, Karin getting a good look at her pale ice eyes.

"The same way Ichigo received his powers, it we re-do it that way you will become a soul reaper and I will finally know the name of this zanpakto." Asami said. Karin's eyes went wide as she took a step back from her; she suddenly got a bad feeling about this.

"When she told me what she did, what she had to undergo I was jealous of her. Why did it have to happen to her of all people, sure she came from a noble line like me but I was real, I have the bloodline she was just an orphan! She had no right I did!" Asami screamed. Karin's eyes going wide at the sudden outburst and the change of attitude.

"Rukia was a nobody until the Kuchiki clan adopted her into the family, if she stayed where she belonged that would have been me not her." She shouted angrily. Karin's eyes went wide.

"Your using me, you want to become like Rukia, she's nothing but a good person she helped Ichigo when he needed her. He risked himself to save her, he's the best brother and I won't help you to ruin Rukia who means more to Ichigo then you will ever in soul society." Karin shouted at her. Asami's eyes went wide.

"Ichigo doesn't need me to protect him, not when he has Rukia by his side." Karin said turning around making her mind. Asami couldn't believe it, her eyes going wide as the flashback suddenly came back to her, she was watching his back as he walked away from her never looking back Asami crying trying to catch up to him.

"Shouma! Don't leave please come back Shouma!" she cried. Asami gripped the sword by her hip, she didn't come all this way for it to be ruined like this all the planning, everything she had to do all for what, to turn away and go back empty handed. No, she wasn't going to ever go back she owed it to Shouma.

"You're not going anywhere." Asami said just as she unsheathed her zanpakto but before she could do anything, a strong pressure suddenly overcame her. Karin stopped walking as she looked up at the sky in fear.

"Oh no, it's here." Karin cried out just as a hollow appeared from out of the sky it was huge with a long tail at the end, its hand where long and its masked was stone white its pale yellow eyes finding Karin as it let out a scream causing her to shiver from where she stood. This was not good, she didn't have anything to protect herself against it, she turned seeing Asami frozen in place her sword in her hand her eyes wide with fear.

"What are you doing, go defeat it!" Karin cried out at her, but Asami didn't move.

"It's not what I expected it to be I can't…" she said dropping to her knees. Karin looked back at the hollow as it charged right at Asami, who didn't even see him.

"Asami look out!" Karin screamed as she ran to her just as the tail came out of nowhere slamming against Karin's back as she was thrown to the air landing to her side. She let out a cough as she lay on the ground trying to stand up but she couldn't move.

"Asami." Karin gasped out. The other girl sat on the ground a terrified expression was on her face as the hollow started to approach her, she was too scared to even move much less do anything before the hollow swallowed her whole.

"Asami, you have to fight it, what was the point in coming here if you just froze up!" Karin screamed at her. Asami just stared at the hollow as it stood in front of her its jaw opened ready to swallow her whole.

"No!" He screamed. Asami's eyes went wide, 'Shouma?' she thought until she saw the bright orange hair stand in front of her.

"Ichigo." She said breathless he was holding an iron pipe as he swung at the hollow in front of her.

"Damn it I can't actually see its form." Ichigo said as he swung the pipe not even making contact with it at all. He cried out in frustration when the pipe came in contact with the hollows face, Asami just sat there in shock.

"What…what are you doing! You don't have any powers it'll kill you." She shouted at him. Ichigo turned those eyes at her; she just stared at him back not knowing what to do.

"Powers or no powers I won't stand by and just watch you die." He said. Her eyes went wide.

"Ichigo! Behind you!" Karin screamed just as the hollow cried out and whipped his tail out at Ichigo from behind him Ichigo cried as he went flying to the ground he grunted out as he went on his knees seeing the pale figure of the hollow stand in front of him. Ichigo coughed out blood, now what was he going to do now and where the hell was Ishida?

"Ichigo!" Karin screamed but before the hollow could do anything Asami jumped in the air her sword in her hands as she aimed at the mask cutting it in half with one swing. The hollow cried out as it drop to the ground wounded, Asami crouched on the ground her sword glowing a bright green Karin stared at her with wide eyes until Asami stood up turning around, her eyes were no longer pale as ice instead they were glowing green as she pointed her sword at Karin.

"Now than let's begin." Asami said as she began to walk to Karin who sat on the ground, her eyes were wide when she saw that Asami was actually going to stab her with the edge of her sword.

"Wait, I don't want this anymore. Stop!" Karin pleaded as she crawled backwards her feet too injured to move but it was too late Asami was there standing above her, her bright green eyes staring at Karin with no facial expression.

"I will become the soul reaper that would have made Shouma proud." Asami said as she aimed her sword at Karin.

Orihime ran as fast as she could the hollow was close enough and not only that but she could sense Karin's spiritual pressure and for some odd reason she could also sense Ichigo's.

'Kurosaki-kun what are you doing?' she thought as she ran around the corner, and stopped at what she saw her eyes going wide. There Asami stood her sword aimed at Karin, the hollow was on the ground injured, and a few feet away was Ichigo his lip bleeding as he cried out Karin's name. Orihime began running her hands going to the snowflake hair pins she kept on her jacket sleeve.

"Kurosaki- kun!" she cried out, and then she let out a piercing scream.

Karin watched with wide eyes her mouth hanging open at the sight in front of her just as Asami was about to stab her in the chest Ichigo came running just as the point of the sword was about to reach her Ichigo blocked its destination as the sword when through his chest.

"Ichi-Ichigo." Karin whispered out. Ichigo coughed out blood, he was breathing heavily. Asami's bright green eyes suddenly changed back to her ice pale eyes, she blinked and then she saw what was in front of her. She gasped pulling the sword out from him dropping the sword to the ground her hands went to her mouth as Ichigo's shirt was covered in blood a few drops falling to the ground.

"It…didn't work at all. Why?" Asami asked as she watched with wide eyes as Ichigo was bleeding to death.

"Th-that's not your sword…."Ichigo said as he coughed again. "If you knew the name of that zanpakto, and it saw you as its master…it would…have worked." He said dropping to his knees.

"Kurosaki-kun hold on!" Orihime shouted coming to his side.

"Heal Karin first." Ichigo mumbled out his hand on his wound, Orihime shook her head.

"No, I have to heal you before you die." Orihime said about to say start healing him when Ichigo stopped her placing a hand on her arm stopping her from reaching her pins.

"Heal…my sister first." He told her softly. Orihime's eyes went wide as she nodded going to Karin her orange shields surrounding her as she began to heal her wounds.

"Ichigo! You hang in there, do you hear me, hang in there!" Karin cried out and that's when the hollow decided to use this chance to attack them.

"Ichigo/Kurosaki-kun!" Karin and Orihime shouted but only one voice reached out to Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" she screamed out. Ichigo's eyes looked up into the sky a small smile on his face.

"About…time…Rukia" He let out as he collapsed to the ground.

"No, Ichigo don't you dare give up." Rukia screamed as she blocked the hollow from attacking Ichigo's body.

"Kuchiki, do it now. I'll take care of this." Her companion told her as he took out his sword and aimed it at the hollow. Rukia nodded as she ran to Ichigo wrapping her arms around him.

"Ichigo can you hear me, stay with me Ichigo!" she shouted. Ichigo was breathing heavily his breath coming in and out.

"Rukia…I… can see you now." Ichigo said his hand going to Rukia's cheek his brown eyes staring at her softly.

"Great timing…for my powers to come back." He breathed out. Rukia's eyes began to tear up as she shook her head, it could still work if she did it now she could save him, but her brother's words suddenly came back to her, is this what Ichigo would have wanted?

"Ichigo…if you could would you become a soul reaper again to protect your family and friends? Answer me!" she demanded when she noticed how unfocused his eyes where.

"…No…." he sighed out. Rukia's eyes went wide.

"I'd become a soul reaper again…to be with you…." He breathed out. Rukia stared at him with wide eyes.

"Kuchiki now!" he shouted at her. Rukia didn't waste time she pulled out the sword, throughout this time Orihime watched with shocked eyes…Rukia… what was she doing here and why did it look like Ichigo had already known she would be here, what was going on. When she saw Rukia pull out a white sword from her robes Orihime's eyes went wide as she stood up.

"No, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime cried out but it was too late Rukia stab Ichigo in the same wound that Asami had given him. A blast of white light suddenly appeared as dust covered them all. Orihime screamed as she was thrown back.

"Ichigo!" Karin shouted and then her eyes went wide at what she saw when the dust stilled down. Rukia was standing the white sword still in her hand a smile on her face. Orihime's eyes were also wide at what she was seeing Ichigo standing a sword in his hand, wearing the traditional soul reaper robes but unlike what he normally wore there were X crosses in the center of his chest along with both his wrists, his blade wasn't the same either the sharp in pointing out and the blade was much larger than the old shape of his zanpakto. Ichigo touched his hand to his chest as he turned around seeing Rukia behind him.

"Rukia…why?" he asked her. Rukia just smiled softly at him.

"Because…I realized I can't live in a world where you don't exist as a soul reaper that's why." She told him softly, Ichigo looked at his sword and then at Rukia a smile spreading on his lips.

"Guess you're stuck with me now." He told her. Rukia smirked.

"Guess so." She said wrapping her petite form around his waist, her head resting on his chest where she could hear his heart beating softly.

"Don't scare me like that again Ichigo." She whispered. He let out a grunt wrapping his empty arm around her tiny waist bringing her in closer.

"I won't…I'm never letting you go now." He told her she didn't say anything she was just glad that she was able to make it in time.

* * *

><p>Aww wasn't the ending sweet next chapter you'll get to see who accompanied Rukia to the world of the living any guesses, and how is Orihime going to deal with this? Also Asami's back story will be coming up! Yay about time! Don't forget review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone heres the next chapter just finished this today and i'm in a rush today for an interview! so i'll post the next chapter up soon...um...thanks for the reviews u guys are awesome my mind went blank on the music inspiration...

Lights- Ellie Goulding

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Nine<em>

She couldn't believe it, but it was there right in front of her. Ichigo was a soul reaper again, and not only that but he was hugging Rukia right in front of her eyes. Orihime couldn't believe it; she turned seeing Karin staring at this her eyes were wide, but after a few seconds of the shook wearing off she smiled softly. Orihime looked back at the happy soul reapers and then looked down at her knees, the orange shields going away from Karin as they returned to Orihime's pins. She was the last to know, that explained why earlier Tatsuki had asked her to forget about Ichigo that he wouldn't be able to return the same feelings that she felt for him that she should just move on. Orihime hadn't said anything wondering why Tatsuki had told her that, and now she knew.

"Kuchiki, Kurosaki." They both turned to the sound of the voice seeing another soul reaper, he was in the same black robes but a white cloth covered his shoulders, a pale white scarf wrapped around his neck as he stood there the hollow having already been taken care of. Karin's eyes went wide as she saw who it was.

"Toshiro." She said. Captain Hitsugaya turned those teal eyes of his at her, his silver hair was shorted from the top, but he had let his bangs grow out letting it stay above his forehead, he looked at Karin seriously.

"Asami got away, she's not far you two might want to catch up to her." He told them. Ichigo turned around seeing the spot where Asami once stood and he was right she gone.

"Right, but we need to make sure Orihime goes home safe." Ichigo said seeing Orihime slowly stand up her head bent down.

"Ichigo…I'll walk her home." Ishida said appearing out of nowhere. Ichigo turned around seeing him and then nodded.

"Okay, let's go Rukia." Ichigo told her. She nodded looking at Orihime, a frown on her face as they both flashed step away. Captain Hitsugaya turned to stare at the Quincy and then turned around picking up the sword Rukia used to give Ichigo back his powers.

"We need to talk." He told Karin as he took a hold of her hand picking her up.

"Wait a minute Toshiro." She said, but it was too late he picked her up easily and then they were gone. Ishida looked up at the sky and then turned around seeing Orihime, a sad look on her face.

"Inoue. Are you okay?" he asked her. Orihime slowly nodded. Ishida looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say to her as he turned around he looked over her shoulder seeing that she still hadn't moved.

"Shall we?" he asked. That snapped Orihime out as she blinked seeing Ishida waiting for her.

"Oh, yes." She told him as she began to walk after him.

Rukia frowned as they stood in the sky they could no longer sense Asami anywhere now they felt her pressure just a moment ago, but now it was gone.

"She must be in a gigi again, that's the only way we can't sense her anymore." She said pulling out her phone trying to pinpoint where Asami was before she disappeared. Ichigo nodded his eyes over-looking the town now, he could sense it all. The spirits were everywhere all spread around he couldn't believe it after so long he could feel them all. He never imagined he could have feel like this again, he then turned his eyes at Rukia a concentrated look on her face, and here she was back with him it was like the last seventeen months was behind them.

"Got it we can try and see if she's still around there let's go Ichigo." Rukia told him ready to leave, but Ichigo stopped her taking a hold of her hand. She turned staring at him with confused eyes.

"She's not going anywhere Rukia; I think I know where she'll be." Ichigo said softly. She stared at him wondering if she may have stabbed him a bit too hard but the wound was gone along with the wound he got when he was stabbed by Asami, her eyes flared up for a bit.

"What were you thinking Ichigo, if I hadn't come in time…you wouldn't…I'd be sending your soul to the soul society is that what you wanted!" she shouted at him, and to show how angry she was she punched him on the shoulder.

"Are you that stupid! I leave you alone for a moment and you run off if you think just because you're a soul reaper now that you can start picking up as a substitute your wrong you're going to stay away from this world until…well I don't know until when." She continued to scream at him. The whole time Ichigo just watched her at first shocked at her sudden outburst but then his face softened.

"So does that mean I can't see you either?" he asked her. Rukia blinked her eyes wide.

"Uh…" she said not knowing what to say. He took a hold of her hands bringing her closer to him.

"When you asked me if I would become a soul reaper for my friends and family you forgot to mention you. I knew what I was doing Rukia, just like I knew you'd come and you did." He told her. Rukia's eyes stared at him, and then she looked down at the ground tears ready to pour out.

"You're so stupid…Ichigo." She let out softly. Ichigo didn't say anything he knew she would have reacted like this the moment he stepped in front of Asami's sword. He touched her shoulder letting her know that it was alright that he was okay, and this was what he wanted. Rukia didn't say anything she just wrapped her arms around his neck, the tears falling down.

"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere." He comforted her.

"I know that dummy, now shut up and let me cry." She told him, her face buried in his neck. Ichigo just smiled hugging her tighter, for now everything was okay.

Karin frowned seeing where they were, they were off at the outskirts of town the same place where she had met Toshiro so long ago she couldn't believe that after so long he was standing right next to her.

"Why are we here?" she demanded him. Toshiro didn't say anything instead he looked out in the distance a serious express on his face. Karin frowned looking back at the town the buildings where all lite up, the moon hung above the sky glowing brightly.

"It's better in the evening when the sun is high up." Toshiro suddenly said, she turned her head to stare at him his eyes were closed now.

"When I met you I knew you were different not because of your brother but by the way you held yourself. You would protect your friends from danger, and you're also so very stubborn. Yet, I don't understand why you would do this knowing your brother wouldn't have wanted this." He told her. Karin looked down feeling guilty, just knowing that Toshiro was disappointed in her made her feel worse inside. She placed her hands on the railing not daring to meet his gaze.

"I just wanted to protect Ichigo. After everything he went through and what he did for us. I didn't want to see him get hurt again, and he did." Karin said slamming her fists against the rail.

"I'm sorry, I never should have said yes to her but I did back down. Ichigo wouldn't have wanted this for me." She said softly. Toshiro stood there in thought holding out the sword in his hand.

"You see this, this is a sword that holds the thirteen Gotei, the head captain agreed for Ichigo to become a soul reaper again. His powers were coming back Karin, we had this made in case he got into danger before they could manifest." He told her.

"Does that mean you're going back now?" she asked him. Toshiro looked at the young girl in front of him the past seventeen months coming back to him, what happened to Momo during the war, what he had to do to get stronger. But throughout that entire time there was also one other person on his mind when he trained and she was standing right in front of him.

"That all depends." He spoke softly. Karin stared at him confused when they first met she had thought he was just another kid like her, but now being in his presence again she knew he was much older than her by just the way he stared at her.

"On what?" she asked him softly. Toshiro stood back a serious look on his face.

Ishida and Orihime walked in silence they were close to her home, and she didn't know what to do. Orihime should have known that whatever the circumstances Rukia would have come back and Ichigo would have still chosen her. She never had a chance no matter how many times she convinced herself there was another way she couldn't come between the strong bond that they already had with each other.

And yet it still hurt.

"Inoue, I may not know what you're going through but you're not alone. You have friends to support you and maybe in time you can come to accept this." Ishida told her softly. Orihime looked at him with wide eyes and then at the ground she was fidgeting with her jacket.

"I do accept it. I always saw it, everyone did but a part of me just didn't want to actually see it. My heart is broken, but I can move on from this I wish them the best. I don't want to be mean to them; I never had Kurosaki-kun to begin with. Rukia did." Orihime said as she felt the tears flow down her cheek.

"I'm happy for them, I really am I just wished it didn't hurt this much." She went on to say as they continued to flow down, she stopped walking as she began to sob Ishida stopped too feeling bad for the girl but they all knew this would have had to happen someday and here it was. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket handing it to her.

"Someday it won't you'll heal and move on from this, you're a strong woman Inoue never forget that." Ishida said. Orihime stared at his sincere face smiling softly nodding her head as the tears continued to fall.

"We should probably go find her now." Rukia said softly. Ichigo was holding her close to him while she sat in his lap, his hand roaming through her hair softly while she held one of his hands in her own. They were sitting on top of a hill that over looked the town, Ichigo had taken her there after she couldn't control her tears. Now here they we're not wanting to leave the comfort in one another's arms but they had to they still had a job to perform. Ichigo sighed.

"Rukia…tell me how you came to know Asami." He asked. She frowned her head resting on his chest she clenched his hand for a moment before softening her hold.

"When I returned to the soul society I did everything I could to get stronger…I wanted to get a mission here in the world of the living to see you again. During my training word had gotten out about you to the nobles some couldn't believe that a member of the Kuchiki line had gotten involved with a trespasser who changed soul society." She said softly. She sighed.

"At one of the banquets that I had to attend with my brother I had stood up defending you and that's where I met Asami. She is the head of the Takahashi clan, along with her older brother Shouma." She continued to say. Ichigo's eyes went wide, Shouma, that's what Asami called him when he fought back the hollow from her.

"He was also in training to become a soul reaper, he left the Takahashi clan to show them that he could join the thirteen Gotei, he died during one of the tasks a hollow killing him." Rukia said pausing for a moment in deep thought before she continued.

"When Asami saw me defending you to the clans she invited me over to her home. She wanted to hear more about you, about us. I was already at my limit…I needed someone to talk to and there she was wanting to listen so I told her, of how we met. How we fought together, and we you saved me. She enjoyed them and I felt like I made a friend in her until Asami came to me…this was when I had already become a lieutenant and I had just come back from visiting you." She said.

_Flashback_

_Rukia stood out in the Takahashi manor garden Asami was kneeling in front of a stone with the name Shouma written on it, she knew that it was a stone in honor of her deceased brother._

_"Rukia…I asked you here for a reason I need your help." Asami said softly. Rukia stared at the young girl confused._

_"I still remember when he left, he promised to come back with a spot in one of the thirteen Gotei. I didn't want him to go but he didn't listen to me, but now I see why he did go." She said softly turning her pale ice eyes towards Rukia._

_"I want you to train me in becoming a soul reaper." Asami said. Rukia's eyes going wide at what she was asking._

_"You don't know what you're saying Asami, you don't want this." She told her. Asami shook her head._

_"But I do, and you can help me you helped that human boy and almost got yourself killed you can help me too." She said. Rukia's eyes went wide, and then harden._

_"What I did back then was because it felt right if I didn't Ichigo and his family would have died. Why do you want to become a soul reaper Asami?" she demanded from her. Asami frowned staring at the stone that held her brother's name._

_"I don't know but once I become one I'll tell you." She told her. Rukia glared at her, Asami didn't see her as her friend she had just used her to get the information that she needed she thought she deserved to be a soul reaper to honor her brother, but what about Ichigo? After everything he did and what he had to undergo for this girl to not see it, Rukia wasn't going to let her insult him this way._

_"You won't. I will not train you this is not what your brother would have wanted." Rukia told her. Asami turned her eye to a frown on her lips._

_"Really? I wonder how your sister would have felt in you becoming a soul reaper I guess we won't ever find out will we?" Asami asked. Rukia's eyes went wide. She turned away her hands shaking in anger._

_"You don't have the heart to become a soul reaper, at least Ichigo did the short time that he was one. You will never compare to him." Rukia said, and with that she left never looking back at the young girl._

Rukia frowned, she never should have told her no, but at the time she felt it was the right thing to do now there was something else she had to tell Ichigo.

"Ichigo, there's something else about Asami's brother that you should know, his death wasn't an accident." She said softly and then she began to tell him what she had found out of the Takahashi clan.

Asami sat on the grass her knees pulled up to her chest; she had gotten back into her gigi and was looking out across the river. She couldn't believe she had gotten scared when that hollow appeared and then Ichigo stepped forward, and for a spilt second she had seen Shouma in Ichigo's place. Asami frowned, she knew Shouma couldn't have saved her, not when he died trying to become a soul reaper and here she was trying to follow in her footsteps. Yet, she was terrified never in her life had that ever happened to her seeing that hollow she wondered if that's how Shouma felt before he got killed. Asami looked down at her fingers for a split second she blacked out and when she blinked her blade was cut through Ichigo she had stabbed him instead of Karin and instead of him getting his powers back he almost died. If it hadn't been for Rukia coming in he would have died. Asami couldn't help clench her fist together, Rukia she ended up becoming the hero again if it wasn't for her Ichigo would be dead, and she had transformed her powers to him. She couldn't believe it; she had lost to Rukia of all the people the person she wanted to suppress the most and not only that but Ichigo had run to her. Asami screamed slamming her feet on the ground placing her hands over her head pulling at her hair.

'If it's not Rukia it's someone else I want to prove to the soul society that the Takahashi clan is not useless. If Shouma didn't die he would have showed them the Kuchiki clan will not defeat us.' Asami thought. Her eyes glistening out at the river she couldn't believe that she was here, in the world of the living.

"You should have been here Shouma, not me." She said out loud her eyes looking out never noticing the figure coming up behind her.

"You think that? Maybe he would have wanted you back home where you were safe." He said taking a seat next to her. Asami frowned not looking at him as he just sat down, he didn't say anything else. She was finding it curious as to why he was here not capturing her and dragging her back to soul society, but he still wasn't talking or even looking at her.

"Where's Rukia? Did she go and get the whole squads on me?" Asami asked sarcastically. Ichigo chuckled shaking his head.

"Nope, she's up there." Ichigo said pointing up to the sky, Asami looked up and sure enough Rukia was standing up in the sky her eyes narrowing at Asami who glared back at her.

"Scared I might hurt you again, sorry but I don't have my sword." She said a bit loudly for Rukia to hear, Rukia ignored her or tried to but it was hard knowing Ichigo was down there while she was up here, she argued with him that's he didn't want him anywhere near Asami, but of course Ichigo just knew what he was doing so she just stood there and watched them a deep frown on her face.

"You weren't yourself I could tell you wouldn't have stabbed Karin." Ichigo said softly. Asami laughed throwing her head back.

"How would you know, I stabbed you didn't I?" she said. Ichigo nodded a serious expression on his face now.

"Yes you did, but if you had control you would have stopped. Don't you think that?" he asked her. Asami didn't dare meet his gaze, before she blacked out for just a moment she wanted to stop. She didn't want to continue she didn't want to become a soul reaper anymore seeing that hollow, and then that other soul reaper defeat it like it was nothing. It was just too much why did her brother even want to do that? Her lip began to tremble as her bangs coverer her eyes, her hands resting on the grass.

"I really am sorry, I wouldn't have hurt Karin. I know what it's like losing someone you care for." She said softly. Ichigo nodded.

"What would you have told your brother to stop him from going?" Ichigo said. Asami sniffled.

"That he was already strong…he didn't have to prove himself to the clan. He was a leader in my eyes. Shouma." She whispered out him name and then she began to cry. Ichigo didn't say anything instead he looked up at the sky at Rukia, she gave her a nod which meant Asami was no longer a threat to them. Rukia exhaled and just stared at Ichigo who stared at her back, now that he his powers back what was going to happen to them? Rukia couldn't think that just yet they still had one more task ahead of them she just hoped no one would hurt again.

* * *

><p>And there you have it sorry for any mistakes grammar didn't have time to re-read it and fix the mistakes! I hope you guys liked the IchigoXRukia moment! Please review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update but school started this week and i got a ton of homework but i was still able to work on this chapter so yay! Originally i was going to end this story but i decided to keep going until i reach a block and decide to end it since the manga has stopped giving me inspiration...thank you for your reviews!

Music Inspiration: Greeving-Abandon All Ships

This band is pretty much my music inspiration for this story love them! And now on to the story please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Ten<em>

Isshin opened the door with a bang a huge grin on his face as he waltz in throwing the bags on the floor looking around the room.

"Oh Ichigo! Karin! Where back we're are my one and only son and beautiful daughter?" he sang out. Looking around the kitchen, the living room, under the coach, he got nothing.

"Where are they?" Isshin said a sad look on his face just as Yuzu came in with her small bag in hand tripping over her Dad's luggage.

"Dad that's dangerous, maybe there out somewhere." Yuzu said. Isshin began to cry running to the enormous picture of his deceased wife.

"Oh dearest our children have run off not even bothering to wait for Daddy to come home!" he burst out in tears. Yuzu sighed shaking her head when a knock appeared from the door.

"Maybe that's them Karin always forgets her keys." Yuzu said as she ran to the door opening it with a big smile thinking it was her brother and sister, but frowned when she saw it wasn't them at all.

"Oh Yuzu you've grown so tall is your Dad here by any chance?" he asked a polite smile on his face.

"Who is it Yuzu, is it that brother of yours?" Isshin asked ready to attack but stopped when he saw who it was by the door, with his white and green hat, his cane in his hand a creepy smile on his face.

"Kisuke...what are you doing here?" Isshin asked. Urahara lips turned down into a frown his face turning serious.

"Let's just say things have just gotten interesting, you might want to follow me…your daughter can stay at the shop." Urahara said staring at Isshin with a serious look. Isshin frowned, but he nodded anyway there would be only one reason why he would have stopped by here unannounced and that had something to do with Ichigo.

"Come on Yuzu I think I know where Karin and Ichigo are." Isshin said placing his hand on Yuzu's shoulder softly leading her out the house, Yuzu frowned but walked with her Dad, something was wrong she just knew it she just hoped her brother and sister were alright.

Ururu set down a cup of tea in front of Yuzu who thanked her politely as she took a sip, Ururu sat across from her while Jinta was around the corner sneaking glances every once in a while but he didn't dare move any closer to them.

"So Ururu how are you enjoying school, do you enjoy it so far?" Yuzu asked. Ururu nodded smiling softly.

"Yes better then Jinta does." She said, both girls laughed softly.

"Hey…do you know what's going on here?" Jinta asked surprising Yuzu ever since her Dad dropped her off and disappeared with Urahara a while ago, Jinta hadn't said a word to her.

"I…don't actually it must have something to do with Ichigo and Karin being missing." She said. Jinta frowned.

"And you're not worried for them they are your brother and sister." he said her. Yuzu thought for a moment her hands holding her tea.

"I am worried for them Ichigo and Karin are my family but I know there safe because of how strong they both are. Ichigo was able to see spirits and that made him strong and now Karin inherited it too. I'm just the normal one and I accept it, all I want is for both Ichigo and Karin to be happy whatever they decide on." Yuzu said softly. Jinta's eyes went wide seeing her soft worried expression she cared for her brother and sister very much that he could see that no matter what happened Yuzu would still accept whatever decision her brother or sister made as long as they came home safe.

"Jinta, you're blushing." Ururu told him softly, making him blush even more that his face matched his red hair.

"Just shut up and drink your tea." He snapped at her. Yuzu smiled at them softly as she sipped her tea hoping everything was okay.

Asami sighed dumping her gigi body to the ground as she wiped her hands on the sleeves of her regular kimono a light pink with soft colors of greens, and blues around it.

"Never thought I'd miss my own traditional clothing this feels much better." Asami said a smile on her face. Ichigo smiled at her while Rukia stared at her a look of distrust was placed over her eyes, of course Asami noticed this.

"Still scared that I might back down I already apologized you know." Asami said. Rukia turned her head the other way.

"Doesn't matter you tried to hurt Karin, you stabbed Ichigo almost killing him. You're just lucky you're not going to get a trial." Rukia said. Asami just shrugged crossing her arms together; Ichigo placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"Come on, don't be hard on her if it wasn't for Asami we wouldn't be here." He reminded her. Rukia's cheeks began to blush angrily.

"That's why I'm angry!" she shouted. Ichigo just shook his head a warm smile on his face. She was just being stubborn like always.

"Let's just get this over with." Asami said. Rukia mumbled something under her breath only Ichigo was able to catch the last part which was something Rukia would say about the situation they were now in. She opened the senkaimon doors and the three of them walked in no one said anything as they crossed but Ichigo couldn't help look around the dark tunnel he never believed he would cross back to the soul society and yet here he was. Rukia noticed this smiled softly taking a hold of his hand, Ichigo gave her a smile at least one thing good got out of being stabbed by Asami.

"Ugh, don't start getting romantic on me at least do it when I'm not here." Asami said earning Rukia to glare at her. A light appeared at the end of the tunnel Ichigo would soon see it the soul society just as they crossed it the bright light appeared and then they were there. Ichigo blinked, this wasn't right. Rukia went into high alert they had crossed the senkaimon into the soul society but instead of appearing in the front gates they were now in the Takahashi house hold surrounded by guards with swords. Asami looked around in shock what was going why were they at her manor and why were they pointing their swords at her of all people.

"What do you think you're doing? Drop your swords this instant." She shouted at them but none of them made the move to listen to her.

"Rukia what's going on here?" Ichigo asked her.

"I don't know someone must have tampered with the locations this doesn't look good." She said softly to him.

"You interfering in soul reaper business drop your swords." Rukia said to the men surrounding them but again none made their way to listen.

"That's it." Ichigo said about to reach for his sword but someone stopped him.

"Don't…or they will attack on my command." A man said coming out Asami's eyes went wide at what she saw appearing towards them wearing a dark brown kimono his long silver hair pulled back in a low ponytail, his ice eyes went to Asami.

"Grandfather." She let out in surprise; he was behind this, but why? Asami's grandfather went to her and then looked away causing a hurt expression on Asami's face to appear.

"Asami you have dishonored the Takahashi name you have dishonored me, and you also dishonored your brother." he said in a deep voice causing her to flinch when he mentioned her brother.

"With your actions you will receive consequences along with your soul reaper friends, mainly you Rukia Kuchiki." He went on to say. Rukia frowned.

"Lord Takahashi you cannot interfere in this, you know that." She warned him. Lord Takahashi didn't say anything as he turned around.

"Take Asami to her room make sure she doesn't get out, those two…take them to the black room." Lord Takahashi said walking away. Asami's eyes went wide.

"No, you can't do that to them!" she cried but it was no use he didn't bother to hear her as the Lord left Asami being dragged away along with Ichigo and Rukia.

"Let us go!" Ichigo shouted punching them but they just kept coming.

"Lord Takahashi! You know who my brother is you won't get away with this!" Rukia cried out just as one of the guards knocked her out hitting behind her neck.

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried out as he also got the same treatment his eyes going out as he saw them carrying Rukia away his world turning black.

Elsewhere the thirteen Gotei stood in the meeting room with Urahara and Isshin in the center both of them bowing in the ground all the Gotei Captains were present except for Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Hitsugaya.

"We are here to talk about the Takahashi House, we were once here when we witnessed the death of their young Lord now it seems that threat has come back." The head Captain said. Everyone suddenly grew serious except for of course Captain Kuchiki and Captain Zaraki who just looked bored out of his mind. A knock suddenly appeared in the doors as a squad member entered the room.

"Sorry to disturb it seems that Rukia Kuchiki was crossing into the Soul Society but her signal was caught off…she was also traveling with Lady Asami and the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki." They said. Isshin's eyes went down to the floor gripping his hand tightening by his side.

"Then it has begun, we must watched the Takahashi manor send some squads out there immediately if they see anything they are not to hesitate." The head Captain said.

"What exactly should we do if that is used again?" Captain Ukitake asked. The head Commander's face grew serious and grave.

"We hope that whoever wields that sword won't be corrupted like the last owner." He said.

"What are you going to do about Kurosaki, we gave him back his powers will you let him act as a substitute soul reaper again?" Captain Kyoraku asked.

"That is for Ichigo to decide on; he has done a great deal to us and the Soul Society, Whatever he decides we will deal with it." The Head Commander said his eyes traveling to Isshin who hadn't said a single word about the capture of his son.

"Isshin Kurosaki you are not to interfere on this you are no longer a member of the soul society, after this you are to return to the world of the living." The head Captain said. Urahara frowned.

"So I guess you don't need me after all, should have known. Captain Kurotsuchi has been given the information on it, if captured he can do whatever he wants with it." Urahara said standing up along with Isshin. As they turned to leave Byakuya opened his eyes to stare directly at Isshin.

"Know this now I will not let Ichigo Kurosaki anywhere near Rukia after this." He told him coldly. Isshin's eyes narrowed.

"Maybe you should let them decide their own fate Kuchiki; after all you wouldn't want Rukia to hate you." Isshin said. Byakuya didn't blink an eye at all.

"I will not let the honor and pride of the Kuchiki Clan to be ridiculed again because of your son; he has already tarnished the Takahashi name with his interference in this. He must know his place." He said. Before Isshin could argue back, or punch Byakuya in the face the Head Captain stopped them both slamming his staff on the wooden floor.

"Stop this at once, talk among your business at your own time. We have other things to discuss then hearing an agreement that has no point to what it going on." He snapped at them. Isshin glared at Byakuya who looked away his cold gaze locking with his, when the doors opened once again.

"Captain Hitsugaya has returned from the world of the living." They announced before disappearing.

"We shall inform Captain Hitsugaya of the situation and we shall all disperse to our tasks, and that is all." he said the last part aiming at Byakuya and Isshin who just snorted turning away to the doors.

"Since I'm not involved I'll see myself out, come on Kisuke our job is done." Isshin said.

"Are you not concerned for your son?" Urahara-san asked him. Isshin looked at her and then away.

"What he does is his own business; he's a grown man now he doesn't need me to concern myself with what he does. That is a job of a guardian." He said the last part his gaze went to Byakuya, he turned away ready to step out of the room when Captain Hitsugaya walked in a serious look on his face, but he wasn't alone following close behind him was a nervous Karin but her eyes went wide in shock at the sight she saw, her Dad wearing the same outfit as the people in the room.

"Dad?" she asked unsure if she was actually seeing her Dad right in front of her in the Soul Society of all places. Isshin's eyes went wide too.

"Karin? What are you doing here?" he asked her. She was still in shock but her eyes held her determination and she wasn't going to back down.

"I want to help Ichigo, this is all my fault and I'll do anything to help out." She said lifting her head high, her eyes going to all the members of the Gotei who stared at the young girl not knowing what was happening at the moment.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Isshin asked, but he knew the answer it was clear from the way she held herself, and the spark of fire in her eyes.

"By becoming a soul reaper like Ichigo and I won't let you interfere I decided this and I won't back down." She said spoken like a true soul reaper already. Isshin stared at her and then closed his eyes; his children were growing up so fast he should have known this would have happened Karin had the same spirit as her brother.

"Oh Masaki, what am I going to do with our children?" he said softly. Karin smiled, and then her eyes went to the old man at the very front this all came down to him. She held his gaze like what Toshiro told her to do; she wasn't going to leave here without saving her brother.

The Head Commander stared at the girl, he was getting annoyed with the whole Kurosaki family already interfering in soul society business, but he did admire their loyalty. With that said he slammed his staff on the floor the decision already decided.

* * *

><p>OMG! Who did not see that coming Karin in soul society! Wonder what's going to happen next will she get to become a soul reaper like her brother and dad? Because of school i'll post the next chapter next week sorry but education calls! Please review!<p> 


End file.
